Genetic Genesis: Redux
by Cydra
Summary: Two years after first being fused, Angelilo's life is about to under go many drastic changes. With the introduction of new friends and the alteration of old ones, normality will be a distant dream for this young hybrid. Sequel to Matched Heartbeats.
1. A Second Beginning

**Genetic Genesis**

**Chapter 1: A Second Beginning**

Author's Note: This story is a sequel to my earlier story, "Matched Heartbeats." I highly suggest that you read that story first before reading this one. Otherwise, you'll be really confused about the story. Also, this story is rated T for some minor sexual references, bloodshed, and some other materials unsuitable for small children, although I try to keep myself as clean-tongued as possible.

The birds were chirping peacefully outside the home of the Pelekai family. The morning sun was shining down upon the metal rooftop and the dome on top of it. It was also shining on some metal pipes that weaved through different parts of the house. Jumba had built them to channel the energy system throughout the house so none of the electricity produced by the power core he invented would be wasted. Not having to pay electric bills really helped the family. Not to mention fewer things got destroyed lately.

But that is not the point of our story. Our story begins inside the dome on top of the roof. Inside, there were two beds built into the wall as well as a dresser and a vanity table. Sleeping in one of those beds was a small blue creature that looked like a cross between a koala and a Chihuahua. Though he may not look like it now, this creature was once the infamous 626th genetic experiment of Jumba Jookiba who was once programmed to destroy large cities and cause massive chaos. Now he was Stitch, a reformed alien who spent his days as a family member of a very strange ohana.

Stitch was snoozing peacefully until an annoying buzzing woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked towards the disturbance. A clock in the wall revealed that it was 6:00 AM. Stitch stretched and yawned. He sat up and rubbed the sand out of his eyes. He looked over to the other bed's occupant and saw that she was still asleep. He got out of his bed and walked over to her. He nudged her shoulder and said, "Angelilo, it's time to get ready for school."

The other sleeper woke up groggily and yawned. As strange as Stitch was, this creature was even stranger. Perhaps it was because she was really two beings fused into one. Every since that teleporter accident two years ago, her identity had always been Angelilo: half Hawaiian girl/half genetic experiment. She was twelve years old when she was first fused and fell in love in Stitch, cementing her fusion. Now she was fourteen years old, by human terms, that is.

Angelilo looked at Stitch and said "Good morning."

"Good morning, you better go downstairs if you want to get some breakfast." Angelilo changed out of her night clothes and into a pair of jeans and a sleeveless red shift with a flower design on it, similar to the muumuu she wore years ago. As she and Stitch went down the elevator, she focused for a moment and the pink fur that covered her body receded into her brown skin and her features became human. She had discovered this ability to change between human, hybrid, and experiment form shortly after the failed attempt to defuse her. She wasn't sure how this was possible, but she believed it had something to do with PlasMorph's intervention.

As Lilo and Stitch walked into the kitchen, they saw Jumba and Pleakley sitting at the table. "6-2-6 and H-624," said Jumba, "good to be seeing you up and about."

"How many times do I have to tell you Jumba?" said Lilo, "call me Lilo when I'm human."

"Ah, but you will always be H-624, no matter what form you're in."

"Yes, I know, but you can't let everyone else know." Angelilo kept the fact about her hybrid state a secret from everyone outside her family except Victoria. Aliens were one thing, but a combination of human and aliens was hard for anyone to mentally digest.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Stitch.

"Nani's making some traditional Earth waffles," said Pleakley, "it's so nice for her to be working in the kitchen without me improvising." Nani's cooking had certainly improved since last year, when she finally married David. It was a big ceremony that most of the activated experiments attended. Jumba escorted Nani down the aisle while Draco acted as the ring bearer and Victoria as the flower girl. Angelilo was Nani's top bride's maid while Pleakley acted as the best man.

But that wasn't the only big thing that happened over the past two years. Angelilo had finished hula class and was now taking martial arts. She wasn't sure why at first, but she though it was because of the Angel part of her. And also, she was now attending Kokowa Town High as a freshman along with the other girls from her hula class. But then there was the biggest change: puberty. It came with a bang for the girls as they started to develop into young women. Angelilo was obviously an early bloomer, even in human form. She was about five-foot-five with a rapidly developing figure. Even Nani was slightly envious of her sister since her breasts were nearly the size of her own now. Jumba explained that Angel's hormones combined with Lilo's was the source of this speedy change. She was turning quite a few heads now, but her heart always belonged to Stitch.

Nani brought in the waffles and placed a stack on everyone's plate. Lilo gobbled down the waffles quite rapidly and gulped down her milk. "Lilo!" said Nani reproachfully, "Don't go so fast. It's not the wave to behave."

"Sorry," said Lilo, "but I'm a growing alien hybrid, I need to keep my strength up."

"That's no excuse for acting like a pig. You better get going soon; don't want to be late for school." Lilo got up from the table and grabbed her backpack. Thanks to her partially computerized brain, she was excelling her classes.

As she was heading for the door, Stitch said, "Can I come with you?"

"Sorry Stitch," said Lilo, "but you know pets aren't allowed at school, and your Kenny disguise probably won't get you in anyways." She left the house, leaving Stitch in a slightly depressed state.

Around noon, Stitch was throwing some stones into the nearby stream with a moody expression on his face. It wasn't like he and Angelilo weren't seeing each other. It's just that they weren't seeing each other publicly enough. He still has to pretend to be a dog. It was bit frustrating that your girlfriend was able to go more places socially than you can. Not to mention she was a lot taller than him now. And she had to fight off admirers who didn't believe she already had a boyfriend. "If you have a boyfriend," they would say, "then how comes no one ever sees him." Stitch tossed another rock in and pouted. This was getting too difficult. He didn't ever want to break up with Angelilo, but he wanted to be able to do things with her. When she took on Angel's form, they had lots of good times together. But she still had to keep up Lilo's identity, leaving Stitch on the sidelines most of the time.

"Angel's lucky," said Stitch, "I wish I could do that kind of thing." That remark sparked something in Stitch's supercomputer brain. The spark grew until it was a flame of inspiration. Stitch though it over in his mind, trying to see if there were any flaws. Nothing really major popped up. Then Stitch ran off to tell Jumba his idea.

Jumba was in the lab inside his spaceship. With him were Draco and Chip whom he was having a chat with. The house started feeling cramped so Draco, Chip, and Morph had built a tree house to live in. It wasn't the type of tree house that kids played in, but a fully functional house that was built in a large sycamore tree. "So how do you think that could have happened?" asked Draco as Stitch came in.

"Hard to tell," said Jumba, "perhaps member of species had visited during that time period and made contact with her. I have never been able to find out. Those aliens are very hard to contact." Then Jumba noticed Stitch and said, "6-2-6, what do you want? We were having conversation about source of Earth novel with possible connections to particular race of aliens."

"I have a favor to ask," said Stitch, "can you make me half-human?"

Jumba, Draco, and Chip were taking drinks from their cups when Stitch asked this so they ended up spitting it out. "Uh, why would you ask that?" asked Chip.

"Well," said Stitch, "Angelilo's able to do so many social things that I can't and she's bigger than me. It's really hard on our relationship."

"I'm sorry about that," said Draco, "but don't you need to fuse with some Earthling in order to become half-human?"

"Not necessarily," said Jumba. "I have kept record on H-624's DNA. Her genetic structure is not that dissimilar to 6-2-4's. Main difference is that it contains human genes and is of slightly different genome. It is possible to modify 6-2-6's DNA to something similar to H-624's. I have been waiting for opportunity to use collections of human stem cells."

"Uh, where did you get those?" asked Chip.

"Is long messy story, not time to talk about it, but it does not involve destroying embryos. Anyways, I think I could design a hybrid genome for 6-2-6 and charge his molecules to accept it, creating half-humanity he wants."

"You'd do that?" asked Stitch.

"Why not?" said Jumba, "you are one of my greatest creations, I would do near anything to make you happy. Besides, I do not enjoy breaking up love, no matter how delightfully evil it is. Now, if you come with me, we can begin the designing."

As Jumba was walking across the lab, Stitch noticed a table that was occupied for another kind of experiment. There was a glass dome place over an experiment pod. Several mechanical devices surround the dome. "Jumba," said Stitch, "you're not making a new experiment, are you?"

"No," said Jumba, "that is another project. I am trying to redesign Experiment 627. You remember him, no?"

"Hard to forget," said Stitch, recalling how thoroughly the red experiment has humiliated and beat him up. If they hadn't learn about his overdeveloped sense of humor, he possibly could have captured all the experiments before they did.

"Well," said Jumba, "I am trying to undo program that makes him unchangeably evil. Is very slow process, but one I am hoping will be rewarding."

Then Jumba and Stitch stepped over to Jumba's fusion chamber. Jumba had redesigned it a few years ago so now it was much more sophisticated-looking, kinda like a cryogenic container. Jumba had also rebuilt it so it could infuse experiments with new programs. "Jumba," said Stitch, "why don't you use this to fix 6-2-7?"

"Because 6-2-7's evil programming is more hard-wired into his system than yours. But once I loosen it enough, I'll be using this remove the last parts. Now for your genetic reprogramming, I will need small sample of yours and H-624's most recent DNA." Stitch easily provided the first part but had to run back to the house to get a hair from her brush.

Jumba placed the samples of hair into the genetic analyzer of his computer and examined on the screen. "Good, it's just as I thought. The original 6-2-4 had genome similar to yours. So we can easily copy the sequence of H-624's genome for half-human form. But we'll be working with raw stem cells so we'll to do some of the designing ourselves. Since this is your body we're modifying 6-2-6, I think you should be deciding what you want to look like."

Stitch thought for a minute and said, "I want to be like Kenny. You know; my Earth disguise. I don't want to draw too much attention. Only bigger, taller, and older." Jumba continue to fill in the blanks of the genome sequence as Stitch described what he wanted to look like.

As the last gene was set in place, Jumba went over to a cabinet marked "Genetic Material" and opened it. "Now let's see," said Jumba, "no, not that, forgot about that one, hmm, maybe I could use that later, aha!" He picked up a tub container marked "Human Stem Cells" and walked back to the computer. He carefully extracted some of the cells with a syringe and placed it into the genetic analyzer. Once the DNA was downloaded into the computer, Jumba tapped a few keys. Then Stitch's DNA sequence as well as the human's moved together and overlapped each other. Then they twisted until they matched the DNA sequence Jumba and Stitch designed.

Jumba tapped a few more keys and another part of the machine popped out. This one had a beaker attached that slowly filled up with blue liquid. The machine beeped when it was done and Jumba removed the beaker. "Here is DNA formula for half-human form," said Jumba, "ready to be administered."

"So, do I drink it or have it injected into me?" asked Stitch.

"No," said Jumba, "you will go into fusion chamber and I will have it infuse formula into you. This will take time, several hours at least. Are you sure you want to do this? There is no turning back once process is complete."

Stitch didn't need much time to say, "Yes, me and Angelilo need to be together; as experiments, humans, and hybrids. If I don't do this, there will be too many things separating us."

Then Stitch entered the fusion chamber. Jumba sealed the chamber and placed the formula into an insertion valve. The blue liquid bubbled into the machine as the fusion chamber warmed up. "You will be asleep for the duration of the transformation," said Jumba, "so pleasant dreams." He pulled a switch and the chamber started glowing green. A blue mist also entered the chamber and surrounded Stitch. Stitch yawned as he grew sleepy. When the blue mist around him at obscured everything, Stitch fell asleep.

* * *

This is the first chapter of my remake of Genetic Genesis. As I had mentioned before, the beginning won't be much different, but there's a noticable difference later on. Hopefully this version will be better accepted than my last version. Not sure when the update will be, but please review.


	2. The New Kid

**Genetic Genesis**

**Chapter 2: The New Kid**

"6-2-6, it is time to be waking up now." Jumba's voice slowly floated through Stitch's semi-conscious head. He felt rather dizzy and a bit disproportioned. He slowly opened his eyes to see only swaying colors. After a bit of blinking, the colors started to form images. It seemed like he was looking at Jumba's face, only it was badly focused. It also seemed closer without any evidence of stooping. Stitch groaned and rubbed his head. "You are still dizzy?" asked Jumba's voice, "that is not very surprising. Will take time to be getting accustomed to your new form." Then Stitch remembered what happened, what he had asked for. Then he noticed his hand was brushing against something longer than his normal fur. He moved it down in front of eyes. It was a lock of blond spiky hair. He then noticed the hand that was holding the hair in front of his eyes was a lot bigger in proportion and had five fingers like a human.

The chamber opened up, letting out the old air and letting new air that brushed against Stitch's fur. "I assume that you want to have look at your new body," said Jumba, "but I think you should go into other room to do that. You are not as presentable as before." Stitch then realized his new humanoid form wouldn't make him as innocent-looking as before. Like Angelilo, he had fur covering his body, but that didn't seem as good as a cover as before. When Angelilo's curves developed, Nani had strictly forbidden her to walk around naked in her hybrid form. It was one of the few rules that Angelilo agreed with. Realizing he was in the same position, Stitch went quickly into the room Jumba indicated.

The small room was once a bathroom for the Bed and Not Breakfast. It had a tub, toilet, sink, and mirror for anyone to use. As soon as Stitch had locked the door, he turned to look in the mirror. His first thought was how much taller he was. He was about three inches taller than Angelilo. His body was now closer to proportion to a human's. A more proper term might be anthropomorphic, but Stitch didn't know about that. He also had blond spiky hair growing on the top of his head, just like the wig he used to wear for his disguise. His body was slightly more muscled than average for a boy of 14. This was probably because of his super strength. Stitch experimentally flexed his muscles. They were a lot more detailed in this humanoid form than his original form, particularly his pectorals and abdomens.

Then Stitch wondered if he was capable of switching to human form yet. He thought of when Angelilo described her shape-shifting. Apparently, it was merely a matter of concentration on the form you wanted. Stitch concentrated his mind on the human form he had designed with Jumba. He was willing his body to match the description. After a short bit, his body began to change. The blue fur disappeared, revealing the tan skin of the native Hawaiians. His claws have now formed into fingernails. His head took on the most drastic changes. His mouth, nose, and eyes shrank to match a human's face. His ears became a lot smaller and rounder. His eyes changed from their normal black to the same blue as his fur was. When he looked into the mirror again, he saw a 14-year old Hawaiian boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. His muscles were a bit easier to see with the fur. Suddenly, to Stitch's embarrassment, he realized that he was truly naked now. He quickly changed back to his hybrid form to give himself some decency.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Stitch?" asked Pleakley's voice, "are you alright in there." "I'm, I mean, I'm fine, Pleakley," said Stitch. He had to stop for a moment because his voice was now a lot deeper than before. "It's okay Stitch," said Chip's voice, "he knows. In fact, he's made some clothes for you, since you probably can't go in the nude like before." "How did you know my measurements?" asked Stitch. "Uh, we have the designs for your human body on the computer," said Chip, "we know what you're supposed to look like. Don't worry, we didn't do any peeping." A slot at the bottom of the door was opened and a set of clothing was pushed through, like the slot was originally built for. "Come on out when you're ready," said Pleakley. Stitch picked up the clothing and put it on. They consisted of a pair of underwear, brown cargo pants, a red t-shirt, socks, and sneakers. When Stitch looked in the mirror again, he thought he looked a lot like his Kenny disguise, only more built like a human's. Then he unlocked the door and walked out.

Draco, Chip, and Pleakley were waiting on the other side. Jumba was busy typing on his computer. "My, aren't you handsome little monster?" said Pleakley.

"I agree," said Draco, "I think Angelilo will be very impressed. You two are going to be quite the couple at the high school."

"But how can I go?" asked Stitch, "won't people notice?"

"I'm way ahead of you Stitch, or should I say Kenny?" Chip said as he handed Stitch several papers. "Here's your birth certificate, your birth parents' information, their last will and testament, your adoption papers, your student record, your health record, and pretty much everything else you'll need to confirm your identity."

"And that identity would be?" said Stitch as he looked through the papers.

They were all authentic looking and had his human face were it needed to be and everything. "Right," said Chip, "you'll be going as Kenny. Your birth parents were drowned at sea when you were eight. David's aunt and uncle adopted you, which is why you aren't around all the time. You have just been transferred to Kokowa Town High. We had already to talk to David's aunt and uncle beforehand and they agreed to this. Nobody will find it wrong for cousin-in-laws to be dating."

Stitch's head spun a bit with all the information Chip said. "How did you do all this?" he asked. "Uh, primary function: smartest experiment and ultimate computer hacker, hello? This was hardly the hardest thing I've ever done. But I had a bit of trouble putting your DNA into the federal genetic files. I think Cobra could pull a few strings with that."

"Federal genetic files?" asked Draco.

"I'd explain it, but then I'd have to erase your memory, so don't bother asking."

"You really went through all this trouble for me?" asked Stitch.

"Of course we did," said Pleakley, "as monstrous as some of you experiments act sometimes, you're still family. We just want what's best for you and for Angelilo."

"By the way," said Jumba, who had just finished with the computer, "I should be telling you about new forms' abilities. Human form will be like regular human, but with above-average strength, endurance, intelligence, etc. However, hybrid form is very different. With H-624, most of her seemingly 'new' powers are actually extensions of 6-2-4's abilities, like the sonic scream and hair control and such. Cyber-Skeleton power is original because of fusion with cell phone. Likewise, your hybrid form will have power extensions of your original powers. Mostly your physical abilities matching your new size and shape, but the main difference is that you will be able to swim in water without fear of sinking. Also, there is chance that microwave-transmission power in antennas will be extended somehow."

"By the way," said Draco, "I've got a great idea of how to show this new form to Angelilo."

Later that day, Angelilo had just finished school for the day and was walking back home. "It's a good thing I have super-strength and super-intelligence," she said to herself, "otherwise, I wouldn't be able to carry all these books home or do that homework." She climbed up the steps to the front porch and opened the front door. On the couch watching TV was Stitch. But for some odd reason, he was wearing his Kenny outfit without the wig. "Hi Stitch," said Angelilo as she relaxed into her hybrid state, "why are you dressed up like Kenny?"

"Eh, I felt like it," said Stitch, "I hope you had a good day at school. I've had a really boring day here."

On cue, PlasMorph walked out of the kitchen with crumbs all over his face. "Boy that coconut cake was delicious," he said, somewhat artificially, "I had just one little bite and then I ate the whole thing. Sorry Stitch, there's nothing left for you."

At this, Stitch sat up and growled, "No coconut CAKE?!?" Then suddenly Stitch changed into his hybrid form, ripping the clothes he was wearing. He grabbed Morph and punched several times before balling him up into a knot and tossing him through the still-open door. He dusted hands off and then said to Angelilo, "Oh yeah, I forgot, I got an upgrade today."

Angelilo was naturally quite shocked by this. "B-but how? Why?"

Stitch took Angelilo's hands in his own and said, "I asked Jumba to do this. I can become human too. The reason I did this is because we haven't been able to see each other in public as much. I figured that if you had a human boyfriend who went to school with you, the other boys will leave you alone. Besides, I really want to truly be with you. As an experiment, I could only half-understand what life is like for you. But now that I'm a hybrid, I can share that life with you. I never want us to be separated again."

Angelilo was so overwhelmed with emotions that she couldn't talk. She just walked over to Stitch and kissed him. As the two of them shared a long kiss, Draco and Chip came into the house. The moment was slightly spoiled by Draco saying, "Ugh, get a room," which promptly got him blasted by Angelilo.

An hour later, Angelilo's cell phone rang. And since the cell phone was part of her hand she put it next to her head and said, "Hello? Oh hi Victoria? I'm just watching TV right now. What's that? You want to meet up Kiki's Coffee Hut? Of course I can come. Can I bring someone with me? Alright, I'll see you there. Bye." Angelilo hung up and said to Stitch, "Victoria's meeting with us at Kiki's. I want to bring you along as Kenny so she can hear about us."

Lilo and Kenny hurried over to Kiki's. Victoria was already sitting at a table. Like Lilo, she has also entered puberty, but hadn't blossomed nearly as fast as Lilo. She was wearing a yellow shirt with no back to it as well as a green miniskirt. She still wore her hair in the same style that Clip gave it.

"Hi Victoria," said Lilo as she and Kenny sat down.

"Hi Lilo," said Victoria, "who's that with you?" For an answer, Kenny looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly switched between his human form and his hybrid form. Victoria raised her eyebrows and said, "Was there another accident?"

"Nope," said Kenny, "this one was on purpose, but I didn't fuse with anyone. Jumba has a tub of human stem cells and he created these new forms for me. I did it because I wanted to be with Angelilo more, as an experiment, human, and hybrid. I'll be enrolling Kokowa Town High."

"That's fantastic," said Victoria, "just try to stay away from the coffee machine in the student lounge." This last comment cause the three of them to laugh.

Meanwhile, in Jumba's lab, Jumba was busy at work. Feeling exhilarated with his success in upgrading Stitch, he was now working on deprogramming 627. He felt like he was making rather good progress, perhaps enough for 627 to have, as Reuben would call it, "official 'cousin' status, full ohana rights, all that 'aloha' stuff". Then Jumba recalled that Lilo did do something along the lines of that. Though she never reactivated him or tried to reprogram him, she did give him a name. She had named him 'Hyena' because of his savage nature and his laughing problem.

Then Jumba focused again on what he was doing. Although he had been proud of his ability to create a reform-proof experiment, he knew he had to undo that particular part of Hyena's programming for safety purposes. This required a slight manipulation in Hyena's DNA. While Jumba was doing this, he decided to also tweak it a bit so that Hyena will have a large vocabulary than 'Evil!'

Eventually, he got to a point where Hyena's programming had the average level of evilness as the other experiments and wider vocabulary capabilities. Jumba could have gone farther as to completely remove Hyena's evilness, but he dismissed it from his mind. He may be a reformed evil genius but he wasn't THAT reformed. He figured he could reactivate the pod now and used the fusion chamber to sort out any glitches in the programming. Carefully, he picked up the pod and put it on the floor. Then with an eyedropper, he put three drops of water on the pod.

The pod expanded into a ball of golden light before revealing Hyena. He hadn't changed a bit physically, but he was holding himself upwards in a less savage way. "Hello 6-2-7," said Jumba, "you remember your creator Jumba? I am guessing you are wondering what has happened to you. You have been in dehydrated state for over five or six years. Reason for that is programming was too uncontrollable. But I have adjusted it so you can become reformed under name of 'Hyena'. What do you have to say that?"

Hyena gave a grin that showed his sharp teeth and said, "I'm gonna kick Stitch's butt." He then pointed one of his hands at the wall and shot a beam of plasma at it. The blast created a sizeable hole in the side of the ship. Hyena jumped out through the hole, cackling madly.

Jumba looked out the hole and frowned. "That isn't a good thing," he said, "must warn somebody."

* * *

This is the second chapter of my revised story. As you can see, Megan won't be a part of this one. I've also changed Victoria's outfit a little. Other than that, not much change. But that won't last long. Stick around for the next update. Please review.


	3. Miscalculations

**Genetic Genesis**

**Chapter 3: Miscalculation**

Stitch started school the next week. Since his Kenny identity was already familiar to some, no one questioned about who he was. His looks attracted as much of the girls' attention as Lilo's did with the boys. But that quickly stopped when they started going out in public. Several admirers were disappointed, but seeing as the two were childhood friends, no one was too surprised. The most surprised one was Myrtle. She and her posse were still friends with Lilo and Victoria, but they did become slightly stuck-up in high school. Myrtle, who didn't know of Lilo being a hybrid, didn't recognize Stitch for what he truly was. She was mostly wondering how a boy who she had last seen at about three-and-a-half feet tall grew up so suddenly into a five-foot-eight young man and a very handsome one at that. Kenny defended it at as a sudden growth spurt and said that this kind of drastic change was a common puberty trait in his family. A rather ropy excuse, but it was enough to satisfy Myrtle and her group.

Like Angelilo, Kenny's supercomputer brain allowed him to become one of the top students in the class. He also tried out for a few sports. His abilities soon won him a place on the football team as the quarterback. Lilo, inspired by this, tried out for the cheerleading team along with Victoria. They both got positions along with Myrtle, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa. Their hula skills came in surprising usefulness for cheer practice. Yep, academics, athletics, appearances, Lilo and Kenny had all that and more. And by more I mean each other; as humans, hybrids, and experiments. They had a lot of fun with each other for the last two weeks.

However, they were not ignorant of Hyena's escape and his threat to 'kick Stitch's butt'. They weren't really mad at Jumba because he was trying to do something good, there just happened to be a miscalculation. But since they didn't see any sign of Hyena, they soon forgot about it. But knowing Hyena's unpredictable nature, he could strike when least expected. As they soon found out.

It was about 13 days since Stitch was hybridized and Hyena was released. Lilo, Kenny, and Victoria were currently in History class taking notes on ancient Egypt. The teacher was droning on, "Egyptian society was relatively advanced for their age. With the practice of mummification, they have learned a fair degree about human anatomy. However, they erroneously believed that all the thinking and feelings in a person originated in the heart. The brain is useless as far as they know so they remove it through the nose during mummification and throw it away. As absurd as it is, it's true. Not nearly as absurd as the notion that they had contact with alien lifeforms who helped them construct the pyramids."

"If only he knew how wrong he was," thought Kenny as he looked over at Lilo. She was looking a bit drowsy. Stitch couldn't blame her as the teacher kept talking in a boring monotone. Besides, Stitch had already heard some Egyptian history from Jumba. Apparently, aliens did land in ancient Egypt. It was a race of mummy-like aliens known as the Thep Khufan. Jumba mentioned he made Wrapper with genes from a Thep Khufan. Their race was somewhat enigmatic as they lived in the shadowy part of a parallel dimension.

As the teacher droned on, Kenny started getting drowsy too. It was so boring listening to this Egyptian history, especially in that monotone. Plus, it was a hot day so the heat was affecting his head too. He felt his eyelids flutter a bit as he slightly slipped into semi-consciousness. As the teacher's voice started to die out, Kenny could have sworn he could hear something else. Suddenly his eyes open wider when he recognized that sound. It was the sound of something heavy and metal being tossed through the air. He looked towards the window as a mailbox came flying towards it.

There was a loud crash as the window broke and broken glass flew everywhere. The mailbox continued through the air and went halfway through the wall on the opposite side of the room. Everyone who was asleep or was falling asleep instantly woke up. There were screams and other sounds of confusion. Suddenly a park bench was thrown at the window. Everyone ducked to avoid the last remaining fragments of the window and the flying splinters from the bench. "Everybody out!" called the teacher. As the students were evacuating the room, a series of plasma blasts went through the gaping hole in the wall where the window was. Unlike the mailbox and the bench, they were more orderly as the singes they made formed letters in Turian. They spelled out, "Stitch, Angelilo, come out and play." Lilo and Kenny looked out the window and into the courtyard of the school. Standing in the middle of it was a dancing and cackling Hyena.

After telling Victoria to leave with the other students, Kenny and Lilo jumped out the window. It was two stories off the ground, but they changed into their hybrid forms as they fell so they didn't get hurt. Hyena wasn't the slight bit surprised or alarmed by their transformation. He simply grinned and folded his arms. "It's been a long time," said Stitch, "why did you come back?"

"As if you didn't know," said Hyena, "I wanna settle our old score. You, me, and your girlfriend are going to have a fight here to see who'd the head honcho around here."

"Why wait till now?" asked Angelilo.

Hyena raised an eyebrow, "What do you think I've been doing all this time? I've been catching up with all I've missed over the years. The years I've spent locked up inside a pod. I admit, I was a bit uncontrollable, but have you any idea how boring it was? I've also been getting back into shape. I may be less evil now, but I am going to kick your butt, right here, right now."

"You know, you could have just challenged me to a fight," said Stitch, "you didn't have to throw that stuff through the window."

Hyena flexed his muscles and extended his antennas, back spines, and extra arms. "I know, but I've got a reputation to maintain," he said and he fired a plasma beam at the two.

The battle that followed was pretty intense. Hyena may not have been as evil as before, but he wasn't very merciful. He threw anything that wasn't immovable at Stitch along with several of his own energy attacks. He actually managed to spill blood and not just a pin prick's worth. But Stitch was completely defenseless. His larger size and humanoid proportions gave him greater strength and agility. Also, his antennas were capable of generating a beam of microwave radiation. It didn't do much damage since the antennas were designed for transmission, but it did generate a substantial amount of heat. Angelilo was also kept busy. While she wasn't as tough as Stitch, her cheerleading practice did give her great agility. Not to mention the various technological devices Angelilo had scanned into her Cyber-Skeleton over the years. She was now able to fire plasma blasts and beams of red electricity. Her ability to control her hair and emit sonic blasts from his mouth, abilities that were extensions of Angel's original abilities, also helped a lot.

Unknown to the fighting aliens, they were being watched. Victoria decided that Angelilo and Stitch needed her help, if not physically, then in support. Victoria was hiding behind some trashcans not too far away. Victoria had her share of alien activity, but she was worried about Angelilo and Stitch. She hoped that they would be alright.

Suddenly Hyena managed to hit Angelilo back several feet. He held no regards towards the fact that she was a young woman and didn't even go easy on her. Hyena held up a hand crackling with electricity and said, "You're getting to be too much of a hassle. I better paralyze that Cyber-Skeleton of yours to keep you out of my way."

"No!" cried a voice and Hyena was grabbed from behind by Stitch. "If you lay a hand on her," he growled, "you will deeply regret it."

"Ooh, tough guy, aren't we?" Hyena zapped Stitch with charged up electricity and threw him over his shoulder. "If you want to go before the lady, I'd be happy to oblige," he said and he threw a plasma bolt at Stitch. Stitch knocked the plasma bolt aside and caused it to ricochet through the air and hit the radiator by the wall.

There was a tremendous explosion as the plasma bolt set the gas in the radiator alight. Flames shot out everywhere and caused parts of the attached building to be blown off and thrown through the air. Stitch and Hyena were thrown back, but neither was greatly hurt and barely singed. Angelilo was also thrown back with major injury, but a large brick hit her in the head with considerable speed and knocked her out. The ones who fared worst was Victoria. Victoria was hurled away by the explosion, but she wasn't badly injured. But then a pillar from the set of pillars that held up the small alcove near the school was thrown towards her and landed on her legs. Victoria screamed as she felt her bones being crunched by the weight of the stone.

The proper authorities have already been alerted when the attacks were thrown through the window, now they were heading towards the scene of the explosion. Police cars, fire engines, and ambulances raced towards the high school. Curiously, all of them save one ambulance were detained by detour signs where there weren't any before. The ambulance in question didn't meet any detour signs and continued towards the school. When they got to the front of the school, the paramedics got out and walked towards the building. Suddenly a voice said, "Gentlemen, I'm afraid this situation doesn't fit in your jurisdiction, but we do have need of your vehicle." Before the paramedics could turn around, two robotic arms stretched out and delivered taser-like zaps of indigo electricity to the backs of their necks. As the paramedics crumpled to the ground, Draco and Chip got off of the top of the ambulance. "Jumba will be here soon," said Chip, "keep using those detour signs until we can get Angelilo, Stitch, and Hyena out of here." Draco nodded and flew off while Chip headed for the courtyard.

Jumba arrived seconds later. He had run there ever since he detected Hyena's signal heading towards the school. He only wished he had enough time to call Angelilo's cell phone. He paused right in front of the courtyard to catch his breath. "Note to self: invent evil genius exercise machine," he said to himself. When he walked into the courtyard, the sight was less than cheerful. There was rubble all about and the area near the radiator had been blackened by the flames. He immediately noticed two figures hunched over two separate figures. He quickly headed towards the nearest one. It was Stitch, holding Angelilo in his arms. "Stitch," said Jumba, momentarily forgetting to call Stitch by his scientific name, "what happened to Angelilo?"

"The explosion threw us all back," said Stitch, "I think she got hit on the head really hard."

Jumba took out his handheld scanner and moved it over Angelilo's head. He looked at the readouts and said, "Not to worrying about. She has dent in skull and a concussion right under it. But fortunately, it will have no affect on her vital functions. She will feel disoriented for a while."

Then he moved over to the other one and his considerably large stomach turned uncomfortably. It was Victoria, who was still pinned under the pillar. Chip was standing by her, using his hands as chisels to crack the pillar apart. Victoria didn't look that bad from the waist up. Well, she did have several wounds, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. Fortunately, Chip had managed to chisel the pillar so that it was light enough to be rolled off by Jumba. Her legs were much, much worse. They were crushed flat and every bone in them was broken. Jumba looked at them and wondered what to do. Fusing her with an experiment would heal her, but the only experiment he could of think of that would agree to fuse with her would be Snooty. He dismissed the idea immediately. Fusing beings of opposite genders could have catastrophic effects. He thought for a while and then thought of something. He bent down by Victoria and injected pain-killer into her to lessen the pain.

Once her face relaxed a little, Jumba said, "Victoria, listen to me. I must tell you that your legs are broken beyond healing. If they are not amputated, you will be at very minimum be confined to crutches for rest of life. But they are not above being rebuilt. I could make robotic limbs, but I have solution which would probably less noticable in public. Have you heard of alien species called Transylians?" Victoria shook her head. "I thought not. They are also known as Viktors and Prometheans. They are cyborg race that look very similar to Frankenstein monster from Earth literature. I believe one specimen had visited Earth and conversed with novelist who wrote Frankenstein. I was discussing this with 6-2-8 and 6-2-9 two weeks ago, but that's not important. What's important is that I am very well read with Transylian physiology and technology. I also have DNA samples of species in lab. I could rebuild your body using genetic materials and technological parts. This could cause your body to develop the same tributes as them, but they are concealable and they will allow you to walk again. Do you want me to do this?" Victoria thought for a minute and then nodded. "Then we must take you to lab so I can work on you."

Jumba then noticed someone else was looking at Victoria from a distance. He was surprised to see that it was Hyena, with tears in his eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen," said Hyena, "I just wanted to show Stitch I was better than him. I wasn't even going to kill him. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Okay, maybe Angelilo since she's equally responsible for my long confinement, but I wouldn't have wanted to kill her either."

Jumba made a mental note of how well he had done in deprogramming Hyena's pure-evil programming. "6-2-6 was trying to humliate you," said Jumba, "true lesson there was about humility. You were the one who taught him that and now you must learn it for youself. Fortunately, the damage here can repaired."

"Not entirely," said Chip, "If you really want to turn over a new leaf, you'll have to earn everyone's trust and forgiveness. And that is not accomplished so easily."

Hyena nodded and picked up Victoria and took her to the ambulance. Stitch had done the same with Angelilo. As soon as they were all in, Jumba sat in front with Chip and started driving them to his spaceship. Stitch and Hyena sat in back to watch over the girls. They seemed to be fine, but they were still worried about them, particularly Victoria.

But it was actually Angelilo who was damaged more. Not physically, but that concussion did do something to her. While her skull was busy repairing the dent the brick created, the bruised area underneath it was acting oddly. The electrical pattern of the brain was being redirected by the bruise. Now there was more electrical impulses going through a part of the brain that was not consciously used. As more energy went through it, it became more active. And as its activity increased, the electrical pattern of the rest of the brain was affected.

* * *

There's another chapter. As you can see, I've taken this rewritting a step further. I've realized that by writing over my old story, you readers would not be able to give new reviews for them. So I took the new chapters and applied them to a fresh story file, if that's the proper term for it. I am not quite sure what to do with Hyena since Megan was retconned out of the story. I am open to any suggestions that anyone has. Angelilo's mental problem will by slightly different this time. The difference will be made clear in the next few chapters, so be alert for them and please review.


	4. The Alien Prometheus

**Genetic Genesis**

**Chapter 4: The Alien Prometheus**

They quickly rushed back to Jumba and Pleakley's ship. The injured girls were taken out and carried into the lab. Angelilo was carried over to the infirmary. Jumba took another look at Angelilo and said, "Fortunately, concussion has not changed too much. But we better secure skull plating just in case." Morph carried over the medical supplies for Jumba to work with. As Jumba worked, he told Morph to hand him various equipment, "Disinfectant, razor, fine-toothed comb, needle, suture laser, bandages." There was a pause on the last one. "Bandages," repeated Jumba. There was no reply, Jumba turned and said, "6-3-0, I said- Oh brother."

Morph had rather predictably gotten himself entirely wrapped up in bandages and was having a little difficulty in getting them off him. "Oh for crying out loud, Morph," said Draco and he grabbed the loose end and pulled hard. Morph started spinning around like a top and the bandages unwound around him. Morph kept spinning after the bandages were off and started spinning out the door. "I kinda always wanted to do that," said Draco as Morph left the room.

A little while later, Chip walked into the room and said, "Morph's bazooka-barfing, should I get a mop?"

"Later, first I must finish with H-624," said Jumba. He took some bandages and wrapped them around her crown. "There, that should be enough for now. Now let's see to other little girl."

While the air in the room where Angelilo's bandaging took place had a calmer, slightly tranquil, feeling, the part of the lab where Jumba was working on Victoria had a much different air. He had the room outfitted like a typical evil scientist's laboratory and was dressed up for the part. The main reason is that the subject of Victoria's 'reanimation' has put Jumba in an evil genius mood. He had Monochrome come and turn everything sepia tone. Jumba also had assistance from Pleakley. Pleakley originally wanted to use his evil genius outfit for the occasion, but Jumba strictly prohibited having him do at the same time as he was. So instead, Pleakley was playing the role of Igor.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Pleakley as he limped towards Jumba with another tool he needed.

"Of course," said Jumba, "I have used Transylian DNA before. How do you think I made 6-2-9? And will you please change your tone? Not fitting for evil genius's assistant to have whiny high-pitched voice."

"Yes master," said Pleakley in a much deeper and lisping voice.

Jumba worked on Victoria on an old-fashioned operating table, the kind that can be raised up and down. Jumba worked carefully, but diligently, on implanting the organic metal in Victoria's legs. He also worked on her upper body, to accommodate the lower body. He kept Victoria's body mostly covered with a sheet, so Pleakley didn't see much of what Jumba was doing. Just as well, because he would undoubtedly become extremely nauseous.

"Now," said Jumba, "with that last part in, she is almost complete. But in order for her DNA to adapt to the Transylian implants, we must give her new life the same way the Transylians do at their coming of age: a bolt of lightning from the fury of the atmosphere!" He broke into a bout of evil laughter.

"Hmm, strange custom," said Pleakley.

Jumba flipped a switch and the ceiling above parted to show the inclement thunderheads overhead. It was a good thing that thunderstorms were expected today, otherwise Jumba might have had to use his experiments to create one, which isn't quite the same. Then he pulled a switch that lifted the table carrying Victoria's body upwards to the opened ceiling. Then two lightning rods extended from the table and plugged their circuits into two bolts on either side of Victoria's neck. "The time is fast approaching," said Jumba, "with one bolt of lightning, my experiment, I mean, H-624's friend shall be reborn, greater than before."

Suddenly the door banged open and there was a clap of thunder. Jumba and Pleakley gasped as the three shapes appeared in the doorway; one was holding a torch and the other two were holding pitchforks. Then the three figures stepped into the room and revealed themselves to be Draco, Chip, and Morph. "Hey Jumba," said Draco, holding the torch, "we were roasting hot dogs and we were wondering if you wanted one." Morph was busy cooking his hot dog on the pitchfork he was carrying over Draco's torch.

Before Jumba could reply, a bolt of lightning leapt down from the heavens and zapped the lightning rods. Pure electricity surged through the circuits and into Victoria's body. Sparks of electricity ran down the pole the table was mounted on and danced in a rather bedazzling way. This caused the experiments to say, "Ooh, ah," Then the table holding Victoria's body came back down and positioned itself so Victoria was upright. As it touched the floor, several green lights appeared under the cloth, making Jumba shout in surprise. Then two lightning rod-like devices extended from her shoulders, making Pleakley scream. Then a hand wearing a mechanical and fingerless gauntlet broke free from the restraints. Morph yelped but then said, "I burnt my tongue on my hot dog."

Then the hand reached up and torn the sheet away. Victoria's skin was now a much paler color with the slightest tinge of green. Curiously, her arms had a stitch-like marking around the biceps and triceps that separated the slightly differently-colored skin. Her lower body was incased in a black metal somewhat resembled pants with attached shoes and a metal buckle. On her torso, she wore a harness that looked like a cross between a halter top and a belt harness. There were bolts that glowed green in her neck, in the middle of her collarbone, below her pectorals, attached to the looping parts of her harness, and on her back. The lightning rods from before were also on her shoulder plates. Her head remained unchanged other than her eyes now were green instead of blue and her hair stood up in a curly beehive similar to the bride of Frankenstein's.

"It worked! I am evil genius!" cried Jumba. He had another bout of evil laughter but stopped when he noticed that the others were giving him odd looks. "Ahem, sorry, just having proud moment." He then told Monochrome to return the room to its normal color. "I am guessing that you would want to see what you like now. Fortunately, I have placed mirror in lab for you to be seeing yourself in."

Victoria walked over to the mirror Jumba indicated and looked at herself. She didn't seem to upset about her body, but it was her hair that annoyed her. "How can I go around school with this? Beehives will never be in fashion."

"Er, you have a pair of Tesla coils on your back, I think your hairdo's the least of your problems," said Draco.

In response, the 'Tesla coils' in question extended slightly and started giving off sparks of green electricity. Victoria, intrigued by this, pointed one finger at Draco. A bolt of green lightning shot out and zapped Draco, who was thrown to the other side of the lab by the discharge. Draco was okay, but he was obviously very shocked. "Amazing," said Victoria, "these lightning rods are capable of generating up 10,000 volts which can be launched without any atmospheric assistance. It must have a slightly different frequency as normal electricity as it is not bound to the conductors in the atmosphere to…" Victoria caught herself and asked, "How did I know all that?"

"Because Transylians are the second most naturally intelligent race in the galaxy," said Chip, "that's one of the reason Jumba put Transylian DNA into me, among other intelligent races, but I won't get into that now. Also, those 'bolts' on your body, are actually outlets to equip electrical devices with. And you also have increased strength and endurance and the ability to magnetize your body to metal surfaces."

"With all these new powers, I should get a new name to go with them," said Victoria thoughtfully. "I think I'll go with Vicktoria, with a 'k' after the 'c', until I think of a better one. But how do I become human again?"

"Well," said Jumba, "your DNA has been combined with Transylian DNA so you are a permanent human-Transylian hybrid. But if you mean returning to human form, it's very simple, but I would not do it just yet. You see, your metallic parts are a part of your body so they'll revert along with the rest of you. And since you have no clothes, it wouldn't be very decent."

"Don't worry," said Pleakley, dropping his Igor imitation, "I can take care of that part. Just give me a few minutes to get my sewing kit."

……………………..

Angelilo, meanwhile, was recovering in the medical bay of the ship. Since her injury was only a concussion, she didn't get as much worry as Victoria, not that they weren't worried about her. Right now, she had recently woken up and was rubbing the top of her head gingerly. Her thoughts were a bit muddled and she was currently trying to make sense of things. Suddenly the door to the medical wing opened up and Stitch walked inside. Angelilo looked at him confusedly for a few seconds but then smiled and said, "Stitch!" She got up, walked over to Stitch, and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Stitch after she let go.

"Really dizzy, and I'm having trouble remembering some things. What happened after the explosion?"

"Well, Victoria was nearby when it happened, so she got hurt badly. But Jumba managed to fix Victoria and she's looking better. How do you feel?"

Before Angelilo could answer, the others came in to see how she was doing. Pleakley had made Vicktoria a type of yellow shirt with no back as well as a green skirt to wear. Angelilo was very interested in Vicktoria's new form and asked them a few questions about it. But eventually, everyone noticed something was up with Angelilo. She looked like she was thinking very hard about something and that it's causing her pain to do so. When inquired about that, Angelilo said, "I feel like there's a part of my brain that's trying to work something over, but the rest of my brain won't cooperate. It's giving a bit of a headache."

"I think we might want to take another CAT scan of your brain," said Chip.

"I don't think there needs to be any," said Angelilo, "it wasn't an important part of my brain, otherwise I wouldn't be functioning well right now."

"Let's not be making hasty leaps to conclusions," said Jumba as he walked in, "I wish to have one more look before I declare H-624 healthy." Jumba took another scan of Angelilo's brain and examined the part that was bruised. "Hmm, it seems that damaged part is related to 6-2-4's song generation. It might be causing new development in sonic powers, but it's probably to be worrying heads over."

However, someone else was very interested in what Jumba was saying. Outside the ship, a large bat was perched in a tree. Since large bats were common in Hawaii, it probably wouldn't have been given much notice by a passerby. But if someone had taken a better look at it, they'd have notice that it was a robot made of a dark purple metal with red eyes. The bat's ears were picking up all of the conversation that was going on inside the ship. As soon as it recorded what it wanted into its hard-drive, the bat flew off to some other part of the island.

* * *

There's another chapter. I've finally gotten my primary computer back online so updation speed should improve a lot. I kept Vicktoria's rebirth scene pretty much the same except for the part with Monochrome on account of I really liked how that one turned out. Angelilo's affliction is going to be much different as you can see. And for an extra plot twist, we've got a spying robotic bat that has great interest in what's going on. There's more to the bat's form then what I've described, but I felt that telling too much more would give it away. The story's going to deviate a lot from the original in the next few chapters so you don't want to miss a single update. Keep an eye out for them and please review.


	5. Stringing Along

**Genetic Genesis**

**Chapter 5: Stringing Along**

The next week was composed of mostly adjustments. Victoria's parents were naturally very, very shocked about what happened to their daughter. After all, wouldn't you feel rather out of it if your daughter was hybridized with DNA from an alien lifeform resembling the Frankenstein monster? But they knew it was either that or have their daughter become permanently crippled for the rest of their lives, so there were no hard feelings. However, they did want to stay away from the extraterrestrial stuff for a while.

Jumba insisted, as a matter of scientific research, that Vicktoria should test their new abilities. She didn't mind this so much, in fact, she found it rather fun. Like Chip said before, Vicktoria had all the basic abilities of all natural Transylians. The main difference between her and natural Transylians was that her hair and eyes were of a different kind than what are found on Transylian, plus the fact that she had five fingers instead of two: a rare trait in species across the galaxy, with the exception of Chip. There was also a slight difference in Vicktoria's abilities. Due to being half human, a cheerleader at that, she was more far more agile and faster than the average Transylian.

At school, nobody was really concerned about the explosion except that it caused a lot of damage and the radiator and several pillars had to be replaced. No one knew what cause the explosion, but they were glad no one was hurt, as far as they knew. Victoria didn't stand out that much in public afterwards, asides from the fact that Victoria started wearing open-backed shirts all of the time instead of occasionally. However, their teachers did notice that her grades had definitely improved, a benefit from her hybrid nature. Vicktoria practiced her powers on weekends. It was mostly for recreation as she didn't have any enemies to use these powers against. Or so they thought.

Angelilo's concussion didn't seem to hinder any of her abilities lately. Her grades and performance at cheerleading weren't any different at all and her personality was as lovely as ever. However, she had been having strange dreams lately. To an observer, it might appear Angelilo is having a stressful dream of some kind. But when she woke up, she could remember any of her dreams, except for what she heard during it, which was mostly odd unorganized music of some kind.

As a matter of fact, she seemed to react strangely to music of any kind, whether made by herself or something else. Whenever she heard music playing, some part of her body (like her hair or toes for example) twitched to the exact rhythm of the tune, almost like a metronome. But when words were accompanied by the music, she often sang along under her breath. When she could sing at normal volume, most people notice her voice nearly perfectly matched that of the other singer. Even with male voices, her voice didn't sound to out-of-place. Many of her classmates recommended trying out for chorus, but Angelilo didn't think it would a good idea for a reason she wasn't able to explain to herself.

This might have gone on without interference until one particular day. Draco and Chip were both hanging out in the living room of their treehouse. Draco was absentmindedly whittling a piece of wood with one of his claws. These whittlings rarely turn out to be something elaborate, most often stakes that could be used for kindling, garden posts, or small signs. Chip was playing a chess game on the computer. Not your average game of chess though, the kind of chess that takes place on three separate levels. Chip was beating the computer easily. "Why bother playing that thing?" asked Draco, "You've already won like 400 times already."

"476 times," corrected Chip, "I'm trying to see if I can get a 629 winning streak."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Well since it takes you 20 minutes average to win a chess game, that shouldn't take too long."

"True," admitted Chip, "That's the problem with being super-smart, challenges are harder to come by."

"Then how about you match those oversized brains of yours against something smarter than an alien-made PC, like Vicktoria or something."

"That's a terrific idea," said Chip, "Competing against an organic brain like Vicktoria will be much different than challenging a single-minded machine. I'll have to teach her how to play the game."

"Whoop-dee-doo," said Draco unenthusiastically, "as long as it gets you away from the computer instead of spending all day in front of it."

Chip turned to glare at him and said, "Look who's talking Mr. Lounge Lizard."

"That's Mr. Lounge Dragon to you, chess bot," said Draco, his claw going deeper with the next stroke.

Chip decided against a fruitless name-calling competition and said, "You need to get yourself a girlfriend."

Draco snorted and said, "Like I'm going to be tied down that easily? Besides, there aren't any female experiments that are right for me. If I'm going to have a girlfriend, I'd prefer it to be one that isn't bound to the ground. A majority of available girls would try to squeeze the life out of me so they wouldn't fall of my back. Besides, I don't fur and scale mix very well." Draco was suddenly aware of some soft music playing. He looked over at Chip who was playing a melancholy tune on a violin. "Very funny, asexual android," grumbled Draco.

Chip was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that possibly be?" asked Chip. He turned to Draco and said, "How about you make yourself useful and go get it?" Draco sighed and got up. He walked out of the room and towards where the front door was.

Draco opened the front door and look around. No one was within sight so he was about to go back inside when he chanced to look beside the front door. His mood immediately brightened with what he found. Leaning against the wall was a red and black electric guitar. "Oh, too cool!" he said and took the guitar back inside. "Chip, you gotta check this out," said Draco, "Someone left an electric guitar for us!"

Chip looked at the instrument and said, "To be specific, a Dean Razorback V. But who could have possibly given it to us?" It was true, they had a mailbox at the post office so the mailmen couldn't have left it. And even it was delivered to them by anyone, they couldn't think of anyone who would send them something like this.

"Uh, I think a more valid question would be who cares? I can learn how to play this thing." Draco plucked the strings of the guitar with his claws. However, the sound that was produced was hardly melodic. The screeching that was made Chip wince with disgust and pain. Chip couldn't have been sure, but he thought the guitar might have shivered as well. Draco looked thoughtfully at the guitar and said, "Stitch makes it look so easy."

"Stitch has super-intelligence, the closest you have to that are your psychic horns," said Chip as he took the guitar away. "I doubt this was given to us just as a gift. It's quite possible it's bugged some way. Let's take it to Jumba in case someone like Hamsterviel sent this."

Shortly afterwards, the duo were at Jumba's lab, with Jumba looking over the guitar. "Hmm, is finely crafted instrument," said Jumba, "Made with very advanced technology, almost too advance to be Earth technology."

"I had a feeling about that," said Chip, "a very small amount of Earthlings know where we live. And I'm betting it's bugged too."

"By 'bugged', I'm assuming you are not referring to an infestation of insects, which quite impossible. But if you mean that tiny devices are equipped to record conversations for the purposes of espionage, there are none to be found. There is a database, which I suspect for programming songs to play."

"Well, since it's harmless, can I have it?" asked Draco.

"I might want to study it later, but I see no harm in it," said Jumba as he handed over the guitar.

"Uh, I would not recommend that," said Chip as he covered his audio receivers.

Chip's warning turned out to be true as Draco tried again to play the guitar, creating the same milk-curdling sound as before. Jumba quickly clapped his own hands over his ears. Seeing how his hands were quite large and his ears were relatively small, they were well insulated. However, the two people who stepped through the door weren't that well prepared.

"Draco! Cut that out!" yelled Stitch. Fortunately, Draco himself couldn't stand the sound he was making so he quitted when he saw he wasn't getting any better.

"Holy jalapeno," said Angelilo, "That was the worst sound I've ever heard. And I've heard Gantu's karaoke tape."

Draco frowned and said, "Oh, and I supposed you can do better, Miss A+ Average." Angelilo took the guitar from Draco and plucked a few strings to see what the different notes were. "Hmph, you're just as an amateur as-" Draco's retort died in his throat when Angelilo soon started playing Beethoven's 5th Symphony. "Showoff," snorted Draco as he left.

"He needs to get himself a girlfriend," said Stitch.

"That's what I told him," said Chip, "Apparently, there aren't any non-furry female experiments who are afraid of flying."

Suddenly Stitch looked at Angelilo with the guitar and suddenly had an idea. "Say Angelilo," said Stitch, "you've been saying that you've been having dreams about music, right? Why don't you try to compose it into real songs?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea," said Angelilo, "I'll need some blank music sheets to write them down on though. Let's head over to the music store and see if they have any." Angelilo leaned the guitar against the wall and she and Stitch left. Chip also left to talk to Victoria about chess. Jumba then remembered he had a scientific experiment he need to work on and went into another room.

As soon as the lab was empty, the guitar started to move. It floated upwards into the air until it was parallel with the ground. Then the neck shrank in length while the base split apart. The guitar now resembled a robotic bird, which hissed in the direction that Draco had left in. Then it flew over to Jumba's computer. It perched on Jumba's chair and started letting off this odd sonic rhythm. The computer responded to the rhythm by opening Stitch's and Angelilo's genetic files. Then the top part of the bird's beak opened up to extend out an infrared laser scanner. A thin beam of red light hit the external dataport, copying and downloading into the bird's memory bank. As soon as it was finished, the bird flew out an open window and disappeared among the tree.

* * *

Now the plot's beginning to thicken. There seems to be something more about Angelilo's musical tendencies than meets the eye. And someone is very interested in finding out more about them. But what does Stitch's files have to do with anything? Where did this mysterious bird/guitar come from? The clues are starting to line themselves up, so prepare for something unexpected in the next chapter. Please review.


	6. Unidentified Flying Operative

**Genetic Genesis**

**Chapter 6: Unidentified Flying Operative**

Angelilo soon became wrapped up in writing songs. She couldn't think of any words at the moment, but she was composing a lot of music. The music she created often had an alien sound to them left the brain buzzing after listening to it. Angelilo mostly practiced on her ukulele on account that the guitar had disappeared. Quite a few people were puzzled about this. Any security footage was seemingly wiped out and it didn't appear in any pawnshops. After a while, they gave up the search as it was seemingly unimportant.

One day, Lilo was putting the last of her unneeded books in her locker at the end of a school day when she saw Myrtle and her posse coming over. "Hey Myrtle," said Lilo, "What's the word?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" said Myrtle, "There's going to be a concert tonight and everyone at school's invited."

"A concert? I never heard anything about the school throwing a concert," said Lilo.

"The school isn't. It's a public thing and it's going to be rock and roll all night!" said Teresa.

"Who's performing?" asked Lilo.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," said Yuki, "but there's a guy who drives around in a blue Scion that's giving out flyers for it."

"There's also this cute guy who rides with him," said Elena, "Actually, he kinds looks like your friend Kenny. I think his name's Larry or something."

"Huh, well I'll have to ask about it," said Lilo and she walked away.

Later, she met up with Victoria. She asked her if she knew about the concert. "Well, not in school," said Victoria, "It was actually from Snooty when he got invited."

"Snooty got invited?" asked Lilo.

"He was sent a flyer in the mail, to be more exact," said Victoria, "the funny thing is that he said that these flyers have been mailed to nearly all the experiments."

"So all the kids at school and all the experiments have been invited to this concert," said Lilo, "That's very odd. How comes I haven't heard of until now?"

Victoria shrugged her shoulders and said, "Dumb luck? Well, I have to get going. I'm going to try to beat Chip at chess. Where's Stitch?"

"He stayed behind to get some help with his History," said Lilo, "It's the subject he has the most trouble with. Math, English, and Science are easy for him but learning Earth history is different. I'll see you later then."

"Bye," said Victoria, "and say 'Hi' to Hyena for me."

Hyena had turned himself over to the Galactic Federation after the accident. The Grand Councilwoman was pleased that Jumba had made such progress in reforming Hyena. However, he still had some ways to go and was currently doing community service. He was due to be on a parole break this weekend. "T.G.I.F." said Lilo to herself and started walking home.

Not too far off, in a part of the forest near the school, there was a small clearing about five feet in diameter. Right now, the air 3 feet from the ground in that clearing was shimmering and wavering. Suddenly a circle made of a blue crackling energy appeared there. The portal hung there for 10 seconds before something came through, after which the portal closed. What came through was what looked like a bird wearing purple armor. It was somewhat like a swan, only the wings and tail, the only uncovered parts, had gold, scarlet, and purple feathers. The ends of the wings had three-fingered claws. The bird slowly got back up onto its three legs and looked around. She checked a small gadget on her belt and said into a communicator attached to it, "I made it through the portal, I think I'm at the right location." She heard something coming and hid in the bushes.

Lilo walked by, humming one of her tunes to herself. "I can't wait till I'm old enough to drive," she muttered to herself, "All this walking under the sun is exhausting."

Suddenly she heard honking and she looked up ahead. Parked on the side of the rode was a dark blue Scion xb with electric-blue highlights shaped like circuit lines. Oddly, there seemed to be sound amplifiers built into the hubcaps of the back wheels. "That must be the Scion the girls were talking about," said Lilo, "Maybe I can ask them about the concert." She walked up to the Scion and knocked on its side door, "Excuse me, is anyone there?"

The door opened and out stepped a boy about her age. Lilo nearly did a double take because this boy was a dead ringer for Kenny in his human form. The main differences were that he was wearing a leather jacket with a brown button-up shirt underneath. He also wore fashionable black leather pants and shoes. His hair was slightly longer than Kenny's and was oiled back. His irises were also a bright red instead of Kenny's blue.

"Hello miss," said the boy, his voice also sounding like Kenny's, "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes," said Lilo, a little hesitant on account of this boy being a near doppelganger of her boyfriend, "I've heard you are part of the concert tonight."

"That's right," he said, "This concert's going to be the biggest bash this island's ever seen. Everyone's going to be blown out of their minds."

"Oh, um, have we met before? I think I've heard your name's Larry."

The boy chuckled and said, "Actually, we have met before, but the name's not Larry." His voice suddenly became a lot deeper and harsher, "It's Leroy."

Lilo gasped and was about to run when Leroy slapped a pair of handcuffs on her. Lilo cried out when a jolt of electricity coursed through her body. Suddenly she found herself unable to move. "Magnetic handcuffs," said Leroy, "mostly designed for robots, but apparently quite affective on that cyber-skeleton of yours. Don't bother struggling, you're paralyzed from the neck down." He picked her up and threw her into the back of the Scion. He climbed into the passenger seat and said, "Let's go." The Scion quickly sped off.

The bird in the bushes watched the whole thing. She would have flown off to save Lilo, but she knew she couldn't blow her cover yet. "This is more serious than I thought," said the bird after the Scion disappeared from sight, "I have to get to Jumba's files."

Lilo was not taken her abduction quietly. While she couldn't thrash around, she was ranting at the top of her lungs. "You two-faced mutant creep!" she yelled, "If you think you're getting away with this, you've got another thing coming. I've got a lot of friends who can kick your butt all the way to Mars. I don't know how you got that form, but it's not going to do you any good!"

"That's what you think," said Leroy, "and shouting is not going to make my partner pull over." The driver of the car was a large man wearing a dark blue suit with electric blue trimmings and gold buttons. He also had a pair of sunglasses as well as a small fedora on. The odd thing about him was that he was wearing a gold-striped scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face, even though it was in the upper 80's outside.

"I can do more than talk you know," said Lilo and her hair extended out and lashed at the driver. She meant to squeeze him until he pulled over, but the hair went through him, only causing his entire form to shimmer. Lilo gasped and said, "That's a hologram. But then, who's driving this thing?"

Leroy only frowned and said, "I forgot she could move her hair like that." He put on a small pair of electronic earplugs and said, "Better put her to sleep."

"Affirmative," said a robotic monotone, "We cannot allow her to wear out her vocal cords yet." Before Lilo could inquire who was talking, the Scion was suddenly filled with an odd-sounding melody. The melody had a calming affect on Lilo and she soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the others were at the house. Hyena was about to arrive and everyone was wondering when Angelilo was going to show up. "She'd normally be here by now," said Stitch, looking at the clock.

"Maybe she stopped somewhere," suggested Draco.

"Wherever she is, I hope she gets here soon," said Chip, "Stitch was never the one for patience. Remember that time when Jumba was making his evil genius cookie recipe?"

_Flashback:_ Jumba carried Stitch to the front door and put him outside. "Now you go play outside, 6-2-6. Evil genius cookie recipe needs to cook before it can be eaten." Jumba went back inside and closed the door. Stitch looked annoyed and quickly climbed through an open window. A few seconds later, the front door opened again and Stitch deposited Jumba on the doormat before closing and locking the door. Jumba sprang up, banged on the door, and yelled "Wilma! Er, I mean, Pleakley!" Jumba then started around the side of the house to the back door. Then the front door opened and Pleakley looked outside, dressed up like Wilma Flintstone. _End flashback._

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "That must be Angelilo," said Stitch and he opened the door. Instead, it was Hyena, wearing an orange jacket. "Oh, hi Hyena."

"You sound disappointed," said Hyena, "Is this not a good time to come?"

"No, it's just that Angelilo hasn't got back yet and we're getting worried," said Stitch as he allowed Hyena in.

"Hi Hyena," said Draco, "How's civic duty going?"

"Kinda boring," said Hyena, "Mostly construction work. Things any different around here?"

"Draco found and lost an electric guitar and he can't get a girlfriend," said Morph.

"That's not true," said Draco, "First of all, no one knows what happened to that guitar, it had nothing to do with me. And second, I can too get a girlfriend. I'm the most virile experiment on the island. The chicks would line up to get a kiss with me. Isn't that right?"

Morph and Chip couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't involve them being hit. So Morph did something very simple; he became partially liquid and slipped down between the cracks in the floor. "You coward," cried Chip, "wait for me!" He lifted the boards that Morph went under and jumped down after him.

Suddenly the two horns on Draco's head gave off a few purple sparks and his attention was shifted towards the door. "Something's not quite right," he said, "I think there's someone in Jumba's lab." He and Stitch ran out the door, followed by Chip and Morph who went out through the crawlspace.

Meanwhile, the bird from before had entered Jumba's lab. She went to Jumba's computer and started accessing his databanks. She quickly pulled up info on Leroy and then Morph. She looked at Leroy's information and muttered, "Doesn't seem too different." She looked at Morph's and said, "Good, it's before it happened." Then she looked up Angelilo. She scrolled her basic abilities, then she pulled up her cerebral data. It showed which of the different sections of the brain came from Angel or Lilo. She tapped a few keys and it showed a picture of Angelilo's brain, with the bruised area unchanged. She focused on the bruised area and had the computer scan it. It showed that it was from Angel's half and it was the part that allowed her to produce her song. Then the computer showed the frequency of a song that was developing in Angelilo's brain. "It's just as I feared," said the bird, "I better warn the Galactic Alliance."

She turned around and started heading for the door. Before she could get there, Draco's figure loomed up. "Going somewhere, spy?" he said. The bird was uncertain what to do; she didn't expect anyone to see her. But her orders were to not let anything stop her mission. So when Draco reached his arm to grab her, she jabbed at it with her claws in certain spots. To Draco's surprise, the entire arm went limp as the nerves in it were numbed. He extended more arms to deal with her, but she had already taken flight and flew out the door.

The bird thought she was in the clear until she saw Stitch up ahead. With no time to lose, the bird turned in the air and flicked her tail at him. Thin purple streams of light came out of her tail and hit Stitch on certain parts of his body. He fell over as his nerve points were struck, leaving him temporarily immobilized. The bird flew through the forest, trying to find a way out, only to meet Chip up ahead. Chip fired a couple of viral blasts at her, but she dodged him in midair. It took a while longer to pinpoint his pressure points, as machines have different pressure points than living creatures. But when she did manage to identify them, she sent another shower of paralyzing light streams at Chip. Chip didn't expect that and had no defense against them, so he too was temporarily immobilized.

Now the bird was looking for another way out when Morph appeared in the form of Zap. The bird just narrowly avoided his charge, but managed to kick him with her three legs. Morph resumed his normal form and tried to tackle her. The bird tried to immobilize Morph too, but since he was a plasma blob, he had no nerves to strike. In fact, her attempts only seemed to tickle him. Thus she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Draco catching up with her until he tackled her and sent them both rolling down the hill.

Draco and the bird rolled down a surprisingly steep hill. When they got to the bottom, Draco was on top of her. Draco slowly sat up, a little dizzy from the rolling. Then he noticed he had the spy pinned. "Let's see your real face," he said and pulled off her helmet. Underneath the helmet was a swan-like head with golden plumage. The main difference in shape between her head and a swan's was that her beak had a predatory hook-shape at the end and she also had three feather-like antennas that changed color depending where the light hit them. Draco and the bird started at each other for a while. Then after a bit, they noticed they were both blushing and turned away from each other. "Er…um…hi," stuttered Draco. She was just as tongue-tied as he was, not prepared for this type of experience.

At that point, Morph had come down the hill, bringing along Stitch and Chip's frozen bodies. "Oh good," said Chip, who was still able to talk, "you caught her. Bring her back to the house. We've got some questions to ask her. Plus, she needs to undo whatever she did to us." Morph morphed into Kixx, picked up Stitch and Chip, and carried them towards the house.

Draco wound his tail around the bird so as to make sure she didn't get away. "Sorry about this," said Draco, "but you do have some explaining to do. I hope I'm not too tight."

The bird shook her head and said, "No, it's just right."

A little while later, the available Pelekai family was in the living room. They couldn't find Angelilo, which was a definite issue of concern. Victoria and Hyena had come though, just to be on the safe side. The bird had willingly agreed to undo her nerve strikes and was now bound to a chair. Morph had changed into Fibber to pick any lies she might make. "Alright, is time for intimate interrogation," said Jumba, "who are you and what were you doing in my lab?"

The bird said, "My name is Contrinus, and I am Experiment 750."

Since Morph didn't beep, she was apparently telling the truth. "How's that possible?" asked Stitch, "Jumba quit after Morph, how could there be 120 more experiments?"

"Well, my creator is quite a big fan of Jumba's and models himself after him. So when he started making his own genetic experiments, he started where you left off, numerically that is. The reason I came here is because my creator wanted to know more about your experiments. He would come to you himself, but he prefers his privacy and he wishes to remain anonymous."

Morph didn't beep once during this, so this was also apparently the truth. "Hmm," said Jumba, "I would like to find out more about your creator. I do not approve of spying of my personal files, particularly files concerning genetic experiments. So what were you designed for?"

"Believe it or not," said Contrinus, "I'm a healing experiment. I can generate this type of energy that when administered to someone's chi flow, can heal them. That same energy allows me to recover from almost any fatal attack and create balls of firelight. I also have been taught a brand of ninjitsu so I could use my pressure point-seeking powers in combat, as you've just seen."

"You know martial arts?" asked Draco excitedly, "So do I! I'm quite skilled with Dragon Kung Fu."

"Really?" said Contrinus impressed, "I thought you had a different air about you."

Chip rolled his eye, a quite noticeable action, and said, "Let's get back to the subject at hand. Was skimming through Jumba's files the only reason you're here?"

"Yes," said Contrinus, causing Morph to let out a loud beep. Contrinus cringed and said, "Actually, I do have some important news. My master has heard that Dr. Hamsterviel might be up to something."

"Hamsterviel?" said Stitch, "he was locked up years ago with all the Leroys."

"Actually," said Hyena, "I've heard that something had happened to the original Leroy. The guard was taking him his food one day when they found that there was just a holographic projector there. I was going to tell you but then Draco sensed a spy in Jumba's lab."

"Hmm, I find it hard to fathom how original Leroy could have gotten holographic projector. But with him the loose, there's no telling what he'll do. How long ago did this happen?"

"Yesterday," continued Contrinus, "my creator sent me to warn you in case he would want revenge. Plus, there's a chance he might take advantage of Angelilo's condition."

Victoria gave Contrinus a suspicious glare, "What do you know about Angelilo?" Contrinus didn't respond so Victoria threatened, "Talk, pheasant girl, or you're going to end up as a hat."

To the others' surprise, Draco said, "Leave her alone, this is obviously difficult for her to say." He turned to Contrinus and asked her, "Do you know anything about what's causing Angelilo to act so strange around music recently?"

"I think so," said Contrinus, "you know how when someone gets a concussion, their personality might change?"

"You mean like that one time Morph got hit on the head with a coconut and thought he was Jimmy Durante?" asked Chip.

_Flashback:_ The experiments were throwing a party at the hula school, which had been rented out for the occasion. Everything was going pretty well, there wasn't even any superpower-based damage. Draco and Chip were at the punch bowl, talking over their drinks. "Boy, this party is really great. I hope nothing happens to ruin it."

At the moment the front door flew open and Morph stepped through, only he was wearing a boater hat and had a honeydew melon stuffed into his nose. "Stop da music!" he called out in a raspy voice, "you weren't gonna start the party without old Jimmy? It's a catasatrophe!" He then waltzed over to Carmen and said, "How's about you and me dance, doll?" Before Carmen could reply, Morph started swinging with her all over the place.

While the dance was a bit too wild, even for her, Carmen was having a good time. She paused for a bit and said with a laugh, "I'm all out of breath."

Morph grinned and said, "Dat's OK, honey, I'll take your lines."

Just then a rather annoyed-looking Slick walked in and said, "Now where's that two-timing polecat that what stole my hat?"

"A polecat, am I?" said Morph, "then you better watch carefully, junior, 'cause I'm about to leave a stripe. I got a million of 'em. Ha-cha-cha-cha-cha!" Then he ran out of the room.

After that, Draco turned to Chip and said, "If plasma slugs imitating dead comedians isn't a sign of the apocalypse, it should be." _End flashback._

"That was the weirdest thing Morph's ever done," said Draco, still reminiscing, "and that's saying something." He then snapped back to the present and said, "So what does have to do with Angelilo, again?"

"Angelilo, like Morph, had gotten a concussion from a blow to the head that affect her personality, only hers is a more unusual case. The damaged part of her brain is the part that allows Angel to create her song. I think it's awakened it and it's causing her to generate new songs. I think her brain would have normally done this, but the concussion activated too soon. Her brain's not fully mature and won't be able to control it. I think that will leave her vulnerable to brainwashing."

Chip slapped his forehead, producing a loud metallic sound, and said, "That's the dumbest thing I've heard! Besides what Morph usually says. And what does this have to do with Leroy in the first place?"

"Allow me to answer that," said Jumba as he worked on his laptop, "I didn't investigate further when concussion seemed benign, but now am running analysis of possible song generation." A moment later the computer beeped and Jumba said, "This is not looking good. According to computer, H-624's brain is creating song with frequency that will affect genetic experiments and pubescent humans. And the lyrics are translated to read:

_Heed me, I am your master_

_My voice controls you_

_Every word it says_

_You will obey_.

That is not good at all," said Jumba as he closed his laptop, "But fortunately, Leroy could not know because he would have needed a databank that's adapted to processing music…" Jumba slapped his large forehead and said, "Oh! Electric guitar was spying device! I knew I should have taken it apart!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Victoria.

"We find Angelilo and fix her concussion before she creates that song. But how are we going to do that?"

"Well," said Draco, "when Morph snapped out of that 'Durante state' when another coconut hit him on the head, so that means…"

"I'll go set up that radiator," said Morph and he started waddling towards the door.

Chip grabbed Morph by the back of the neck with one arm and picked him up. Then he used another arm to whack him on the head with a meat tenderizer from the kitchen. "First off, you are not setting up another explosion. Second off, repeating it might not do anything. You might even make it worse."

"Well," said Contrinus, "I think I might be able to heal her, but we'll have to get her back from Leroy first."

"What?!?" cried everybody.

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you. I saw Leroy kidnapping Angelilo on my way to Jumba's lab. He apparently has a partner that drives a dark blue Scion xb."

"We have to save her at once!" cried Stitch, "Draco, Chip, Morph, get the dune buggy warmed up and ready. Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, you stay here and call the Grand Councilwoman about this."

"I'm coming too," said Victoria, "Angelilo's my friend too."

"But you have never been in actual battle before," said Chip, "You don't have any experience to help you."

"Experience?" said Victoria, "How about having your IQ tripled in one day. I could barely take it. I keep think thoughts that I have no idea what they mean. My brain sometimes feels like it's moving in two directions at once. I'll probably get used to that, but my body's a different story. I'm pretty much machine from the waist down as well as a few places up. I can't help but think how… artificial I am compared with normal girls. Normal human girls."

"I want to come too," said Hyena, "It's my fault Angelilo got hit on the head in the first place. Besides, you could use the extra muscle."

There was a brief moment of silence before Stitch, "You've proven your points. You're coming with us."

Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, and David went to Jumba and Pleakley's room to call the Grand Councilwoman. Stitch, Hyena, Draco, Chip, Morph, and Vicktoria were heading out the door when a voice behind them called, "Hello? Aren't you forgetting something?" Draco turned back to untie Contrinus and then the two of them head for the door. Draco paused and held the door open to let Contrinus go out first. Contrinus blushed and quickly hurried out, with Draco right behind her.

Draco and Contrinus searched from the air while the rest drove in the dune buggy. Chip was driving on account that Stitch was technically underage. Chip picked up the radio speaker that Jumba had installed and spoke into it, "Draco, we're not seeing anything. As a matter of fact, it would seem we're the only ones out on the street. See anything your way?"

Draco was definitely looking at something. He was watching Contrinus fly around. She had all the qualities he was looking for; no fur, not afraid of heights, and apparently capable of holding off others. Plus the fact that she was attractive and was capable of flying were definite perks. However, Chip had to repeat himself three times before Draco responed, "Oh, er, we haven't seen that Scion yet. But we'll keep searching." Chip muttered something that sounded like 'pushover'.

"Draco! I see it!" called Contrinus. Down on Main Street was the dark blue Scion. The electric blue highlights glowed in the dark, which made it easy to spot. The gang in the dune buggy quickly sped over to that street. They managed to get onto a part a couple dozen feet in front of where the Scion was heading. Chip spun the buggy so it was facing perpendicular of normal traffic, thereby blocking the road.

However, the Scion showed no sign of slowing down. "Let me handle this," said Vicktoria as she went into her Transylian mode, "I can make it stop." The lightning generators on her shoulders crackled with green electricity as she got out of the buggy. She then punched the ground in front of her, sending a lightning bolt along the ground that zapped the Scion. The jolt was enough to make the engine stall, but not hurt whoever was driving it. The Scion came to a stop 5 yards from the buggy.

"Ok, pal," said Stitch angrily as he and the others stepped out of the buggy, "We know you're working with Leroy, we know you've kidnapped Angelilo, and we know you're planning on doing something evil with that brainwashing song of hers. Now get out of the car and explain yourself!"

"Your conclusions are only 75% accurate, fleshling," said a robotic monotone. Suddenly the front half of the car separated in two halves which flipped and rotated to become robotic legs. After the legs stood up, the back half rotated and the former bottom flipped up to show a black screen with a symbol resembling two halves of robotic faces, left half red and right half purple, and golden buttons like a media player underneath. The sides detached to form arms while the wheels flipped to face the front. Then a robotic head flipped out that had red eyes and a golden mouthguard. Now the Scion resembled a large robot with a chest similar to a boombox and speakers on the 'backpack' behind its head. Then the robot spoke, its eyes flashing with each syllable, "I am Soundwave, I am Distracticon, prepare to be terminated."

* * *

There's another chapter and boy was this a big one. I always wanted to use that Flintstone flashback but I could never find the oppurtunity for it. Might use it again in the main line at some point. Morph's Jimmy Durante flashback is the same from the first version of this story. Why mess with something that works? For anyone who saw Animated Soundwave coming, give yourself a pat on the back. He looks the same as in the cartoon, only he has the half-Autobot/half-Decepticon insignia of the Distracticons. (For further information regarding the Distracticons, look up my take on Animated Sideways on deviantART.) I would have thought that Ratbat and Laserbeak would have given it way. But I guess not everyone looks at the toys for references. The next chapter will have even more action so you do not wish to miss it. Should be some time next month. Until then, please review.


	7. Musical Mayhem

**Genetic Genesis**

**Chapter 7: Musical Mayhem**

The gang just stared for a few seconds. I mean, how would you react when a car responsible for kidnapping a close friend of yours transformed into a giant robot that called itself Soundwave? Stitch was the first to recover, "Okay, so you're actually some big robot disguised as a car, I've beaten plenty of guys who are as big as you."

"Are sure?" asked Chip, "He might be as tall as Gantu, but I'm not certain."

"Who cares?" said Vicktoria as she started charging up again.

"Foolish fleshling, Soundwave cannot be defeated so easily," said the robot. His hand reached down and slammed where the group was moments ago. The group had scattered and assumed battle position. Draco flew down from above, belching out lightning bolts. Soundwave barely staggered from the attacks, unlike when he was in his vehicle mode. Morph had morphed into Yin and sprayed Soundwave with water to increase the effectiveness of Draco and Vicktoria's electrical attacks. Chip was trying to figure out the best way to bring down Soundwave, but he had never seen this kind of technology before. His viral blasts had no effect other that a minimal marring of his paintjob. Contrinus hovered out of the way, her abilities completely useless against the mechanical giant.

Then Stitch charged Soundwave. Soundwave tried to squash him, but Stitch dodge the attack. He jumped up and slammed into Soundwave's lower torso. This caused Soundwave to lose his balance and fall backwards. "This battle has gone on long enough," proclaimed Soundwave, "Operation: Hamlin will not be delayed." Then the speakers on his chest and backpack started letting out a high-frequency sound. The sound hit the gang's ears like a pickax. Suddenly, they found their bodies freezing up and unable to move. Without any further opposition, Soundwave converted back into a Scion xb and drove off.

However, Soundwave did not notice Contrinus, who was careful to stay out of sight. Her helmet had a built-in sonic filter that protects its wearer from the negative effects of potentially harmful sounds. As soon as Soundwave left, she flew back down from her hiding place on a rooftop and began administrating to the group. A couple of nerve taps and chi manipulation and the gang was de-paralyzed. "What on Earth was that?" asked Hyena.

"If by that statement, you're referring to Soundwave, I'm not really sure," said Chip, "In all probability, he's probably not from Earth. But if you were referring to that attack of his, that was a high-level frequency attack that disrupted our nervous system and caused us to become temporarily paralyzed."

"Very interesting," said Vicktoria, "But we still don't know where he's taken Angelilo."

"He mentioned something about 'Operation: Hamelin'," said Stitch.

"Hamelin? Like the Pied Piper of Hamelin?" asked Morph.

"Of course," said Chip, "It all makes sense. They're going to use Angelilo for that same purpose!"

"What? Take all the rats out of Kauai?" asked Draco.

"If by 'rats', you mean the residential genetic experiments, than yes."

"But that's not all the Pied Piper took from Hamelin," said Contrinus.

"They're gonna steal all the kids too?" asked Morph.

"That new song that Angelilo's brain was brewing would be perfect for that," said Hyena, "But they'll need to play it in a place where they would all hear it."

Vicktoria gasped and said, "The concert! All the kids in school were given flyers by the guy in a blue Scion and all the experiments got invites too!"

"We need to get there, now!" said Stitch and they quickly climbed back into the dune buggy and drove off.

Fortunately, Draco, Chip, and Morph had received invitations to the concert and knew where it was being held. It was at the Aloha Stadium. Apparently, Leroy has a well-developed sense of irony. By the sounds of it, the concert was in full swing when they drove over there. They couldn't hear the music right then, but they clearly hear the sound of the crowd cheering. "I wonder why they didn't have her play the mind control song first?" asked Contrinus.

"Probably to make sure that everyone would be there to be affected and that the experiments are completely off-guard," said Hyena, "A pretty good strategy, but it's completely evil and we can't allow them to complete it."

"Especially since they've got their filthy clutches on Angelilo," growled Stitch.

They parked in the parking lot and got out. Stitch and Vicktoria reverted back to their human forms. They approached the entrance, trying to act casual. The person at the ticket stand was a middle-aged man with glasses who looked like he had better things to do on a Friday night. He looked at Kenny and Victoria and said, "Invitations please." Kenny and Victoria handed in Draco and Chip's invitations. The ticket guy only gave them one glance before nodding and said, "Go ahead." The two teens walked past the gate. The ticket guy blinked and wondered if his glasses needed cleaning. The air behind the two seemed to shimmer a bit.

As soon as they were out of the ticket guy's sight, Kenny whispered, "Okay, the coast is clear." He and Victoria went back into their hybrid modes while Chip shed the holographic cloak hiding him and the other experiments.

"Would have been easier to just walk in," said Morph.

"Hyena and Contrinus didn't have invitations," said Draco.

"Besides, we can't take chances," said Contrinus, "That man looks oblivious to what this concert's really for, but we can't be sure."

"We'll head backstage and catch them by surprise," said Kenny, "The most important part is getting Angelilo away from them."

Security seemed a bit lax. There weren't any guards keeping them from the staff's areas. Just simple locks that took Chip a few seconds to click open. However, they were bracing themselves for any signs of an ambush. Eventually the group got to the locker rooms. "Okay, this is taking a long time," said Vicktoria, "Do we even know where the back stage is?"

"It shouldn't be far," said Stitch, "I should think."  
"We're lost, aren't we?" said Draco.

"Well, uh, yes, we are."

"Maybe we can ask those guys," said Morph, pointing. The others looked to see a pair of Leroy walking by.

"I thought only the original broke out," said Hyena.

"They must have sprung out more than we thought," said Chip, "Perhaps these two can be of use to us."

Contrinus, sensing where this was going snuck up behind the two clones. Before they were even aware of it, their limbs gave out on them and they fell over. "Nicely done," said Draco.

"Thank you," said Contrinus, feeling rather flattered.

Stitch walked over and picked up the two paralyzed clones. "Well boys, it looks you're going to be on leave for a while," he said, "and if you'd prefer it not to be in the hospital, you'll tell us where Angelilo is." The clones, having absolutely no choice in the matter, nodded their heads.

Following the clones' directions, the group eventually made it to where the backstage was. After Stitch deposited the clones in a nearby trashcan, they paused by the door to the backstage. Peeking through a crack in the door, they watched what was going on.

Angelilo had been dressed up as a pop diva. She wore a purple tank top that showed off her belly and a bit of her cleavage. She also wore a blue stretch pants with purple platform boots that extended up to her legs. A microphone earset was also in place, though her face had a blank expression.

"What have they done to her?" snarled Stitch.

"Not much in the fashion sense," said Morph.

"Morph, you don't have a fashion sense," said Draco.

"Oh yeah."

Nearby Leroy was talking with Soundwave. Leroy was currently in a humanoid form similar to Stitch, only wearing black clothes and his hair was oiled back. Soundwave had to crouch only slightly to be able to stand in the room. Several Leroy clones were running around and attending to the lights and sounds.

"All local adolescent humans and genetic experiments are assembled," said Soundwave, "Stalling for time no longer necessary."

"We're fortunate that those kids thought her form was merely a costume," said Leroy, "As for the experiments, they merely think that Angelilo had volunteered to this gig. By the time they realize the truth, they'll be easy pickings. They can be so naïve."

"But we aren't!" Leroy and Soundwave turned to see Stitch, Vicktoria, Hyena, Draco, Chip, Morph, and Contrinus in battle position.

Leroy glared at Soundwave and said, "I though you had neutralized them!"

"Miscalculation error," said Soundwave, "Repetition of error shall not occur."

"Before we kick your butt, you've got a couple of questions to answer," said Vicktoria.

Leroy yawned and checked his wristwatch, "Well, we're still in the intermission before the finale, so I suppose I can spare a little time before beating you."

"How'd you get out of prison?" demanded Hyena.  
"Why, thanks to my new comrade, of course," said Leroy, indication Soundwave, "He sent his little pets to fish me out and left a holographic decoy behind. He also helped me formulate my plan."

"Wait, why didn't they spring out Hamsterviel too?" asked Chip, "Didn't he build them?"

"Incorrect," said Soundwave, "Dr. Hamsterviel is not involved. Distracticons have no connection with present organics."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Draco.

"You're running short of time," said Leroy as he tapped his watch, "So you had better come up with a better question than that."  
"Why are you doing this?" demanded Stitch, "Capturing the experiments is no wonder, you've done it before so you could wipe them out. But why kidnap the kids?"

Leroy laughed loudly. "Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet," he said.

"Figured what out?" said Stitch.

"When genetic experiments fuse with humans, their powers increase exponentially," said Leroy, "Their bodies are pretty simplistic, practically the equivalent of an evolutionary blank disc. But their DNA stabilizes ours and allows our powers to increase beyond our original design. Have you not noticed how much more powerful you've become after your upgrade. Angel's power boost is particularly prominent. Simple antenna dexterity upgraded to hair manipulation, her primary singing abilities upgraded to sonic attacks and further expansion of her songs' effects. The latter feature we intend to use to our full advantage."

"Ok, but it would have been easier if you took some of the adults, the ones no one would notice missing," said Chip.

"We require humans whose physical structure is still in the maturing process," said Soundwave, "Their continuous growth allows experimental powers to increase more rapidly. Prepubescent humans are too difficult to control and lack developed intellects, Therefore, adolescent humans are the ideal specimen for experimental combination."

"Is that all or shall we get rid of you now?" said Leroy.

"Nope, that's all we need to hear," said Vicktoria and she pressed a finger on Morph's back. A small loudspeaker popped out of his TechPack and stared playing 'Aloha 'Oe'. The nearby clones immediately deactivated and, for some reason, disintegrated into dust.

However, the original Leroy was not harmed at all. "You think I didn't prepare for that?" said Leroy. He pointed at the earplugs in his ears and said, "These sonic filters negate the wavelength of that song and protects me from shutting down when I hear it."

"We still have you outnumbered," said Draco.

Leroy plucked several blonde hairs from his head. "My powers are pretty much the same as Stitch's. However, there is one slight difference. When all those clones were made of me, I was still freshly made, so it has had a slight affect on my DNA. Not enough to do anything for me, until I upgraded that is." He blew the hairs into the air and zapped them with yellow beams that came out of his antennas. The hairs fell to the floor, growing as they fell. In a matter of seconds, the hairs grew into clones of Leroy's original experiment form. "They can't change shape like I can," said Leroy, "But they make effective and disposable grunts." He pointed a hand at the group and said, "Kill them."

The Leroy clones leapt at the group, seeking to tear them apart. However, they weren't planning on going down so easily. Vicktoria charged up her lightning rods and fired bolts of lightning at the clones. Morph transformed into Kixx and started judo-slamming clones all over Then he shifted to Thrasher and started knocking them down with his mace-like tentacles..

Hyena cracked his knuckles and said, "Now to show who Stitch's archrival really is." He grabbed a pair of clones and started swinging them at the other clones like maces. Then he froze the two with his ice breath and tossed them like javelins. Then he started throwing plasma blasts, cackling all the while.

Chip was swinging his arms around, the hands charged with taser-like viral energy. He zapped and destroyed several copies this way. "You imitations are no match for a genuine experiment," he boasted. Suddenly a lot more Leroy copies popped up around him. "Then again, I may have exaggerated a bit." Then all of the copies dogpiled Chip and completely buried him.

Draco and Contrinus were also equally valiant, but they were slowly tiring. "I'm not sure anymore Draco," said Contrinus, "I wasn't designed to fight this many enemies."

"Just stand by me and you'll be alright," said Draco, masking his own uncertainty.

They decided to go up in the air to have a height advantage. But suddenly, one of the copies grabbed her by one of her legs and pulled her to the ground. The other copies quickly tore at her armor and feathers, leaving several gashes on her unprotected flesh. Contrinus struggled to get them off, but they were too much for her. Suddenly she felt several hands on her neck. She shuddered as she expected them to wring her neck, like a common Earth chicken.

Suddenly there was a deafening roar of rage and Contrinus felt several of those hands let go. She opened her eyes and saw that Draco was attacking the Leroy copies with savage vigor. He had a wild look in his eyes as he blasted and clawed the copies into dust. Contrinus saw another group of copies going near her and tried to run off. She winced as a pain went through the leg the copy had grabbed. Apparently it did more damage than she thought. Draco noticed this and quickly leaped in front of her. He faced the Leroy copies and gave an angry dragon's growl. The copies lost their nerve and retreated. Draco helped Contrinus up and asked, "Are you okay?"

Contrinus nodded and said, "Just give me a minute and I'll be all better. But we better get Chip out from under there."

Stitch managed to force his way through a brace of clones to Leroy. "For someone who boasts of having the same physical abilities as me," said Stitch, "You're rather reluctant to use them. Afraid you can't match up against me?"

Leroy took off his coat and tossed it aside. Underneath, his muscle frame was just as prominent as Stitch's. "I never feared you," said Leroy, "and I don't intend to start now."

Stitch and Leroy ran at each other. As soon as they got close, they started punching, clawing, and hitting each other with all they got. Stitch took a couple of blows to his shoulders and said, "I'm the eldest of the two of us. You can't completely match up to me."

Leroy spat out a tooth and said, "Oh contraire, as your twin, I can fair just as well in you in combat."  
"That's a lie," said Stitch, "Jumba made you years after he made me. You couldn't possibly be my twin."

"Oh no? We have identical DNA, we were made by the same person in the same manner, and we have a great resemblance to each other. And biologically, I'm just as old as you are in this form, brother."

Stitch snarled and said, "One big problem with your claim. A brother's someone you can be proud of. You're nothing like that."

Soundwave had been observing the battle. The two sides were about evenly matched. However, the intermission time was running out and Angelilo had to be on stage to sing the mind control song. "Delays cannot be allowed to progress any further," he intoned. He sent two sonic pulses to the red and black electric guitar and the purple and black keyboard guitar hanging on the wall. "Laserbeak, Ratbat, deploy, Operation: Aerial Assault." The two instruments leaped off the walls and transformed in midair, the former into a bird-like robot and the latter into a bat-like robot. They flew at the group, squawking and squeaking as they went.

Chip shifted his attention to them and fired a couple viral blasts to drive them off. "You'll have to do better than that," he called.

"Active mass-shift programs," commanded Soundwave. The two winged drones glowed green as they grew in size until they were larger than humans.

"Oh that's not fair," said Chip as Laserbeak and Ratbat started attacking. Draco and Contrinus flew up to deal with them, Draco with Ratbat and Contrinus with Laserbeak. The sonic attacks the drones attacked did disorient them considerably, but they still held their own against them.

"This interruption has extended beyond permissible boundaries," said Soundwave, "Laserbeak, return, Operation: Sonic Attack." Laserbeak shifted back to instrument mode and flew to Soundwave. Soundwave caught him and played a rift on his string. A loud blast of music blew the gang off their feet.

Leroy got back up. There were several tears in his clothes, but the messed-up hair and the several bruises on his face showed that he had been fairing the worst between him and Stitch, "We need to even the odds," he said.

"Affirmative, Ratbat, return, Operation: Cyborg Warrior." Ratbat switched back to instrument mode and flew to Soundwave's hands. Soundwave started playing a tune on the keytar, which didn't seemed to have any effect. That is until Angelilo started walking towards them. "Obey me," said Soundwave, "Destroy the intruders."

"Destroy the intruders," repeated Angelilo in a monotonic voice.

"Angelilo, no, don't do this," said Stitch. However, Angelilo paid no attention to Stitch's words and sent a flying kick that threw him to the other end of the room. Hyena tried to grab her, but she punted into Stitch. Then Morph turned into Clink and tried to trap her between his two halves, but she just grabbed him and smashed him together.

"This is horrible," said Vicktoria as Angelilo proceeded to tie Draco in a knot, "How can Soundwave be manipulating her like this?"

"Her weakened state of mind from the concussion made it simpler for him," said Contrinus, who was wincing as Draco was being bent in ways that were not comfortable, "I'd try to cure her right now, but she wouldn't let me near."

"Those stupid machines," grumbled Vicktoria, "I wish we could just shut them down."  
"Vicktoria, that's it!" cried Chip, "Soundwave appears to be the control center for the active sonic equipment. Therefore, a magnetic disruption could prove greatly instrumental."  
"Right," said Vicktoria, "Because a disruption in his electrical circuitry would interfere with his sonic calibrators, which would throw his wavelength modulators off course and then, um, then…" Vicktoria massaged her temples and said, "Oh dear, my human side couldn't keep up with my brain."

"Just fire an electromagnetic blast at Laserbeak," said Chip, "He's bound to have some sort of defense against EMP, but since Laserbeak's connected to him, Soundwave will be affected through him."

Victoria nodded and charged up the lightning between her fingers. When it got to a certain point, she threw a ball of electricity at Laserbeak. The lightning ball struck and caused the guitar to let out a loud twang on its strings. The shock hit Soundwave who staggered noticeably, Ratbat slipping slightly from his fingers. Then Victoria hit Ratbat with another magnetic charge, causing Soundwave to be shocked through the keytar. It fell from his hands as his stabilization systems were thrown offline. This gave Vicktoria the opportunity to hit Soundwave directly with one more blast, knocking the robot onto his back. As he hit the ground, he let off a sonic pulse. Leroy yelled in pain as the earplugs gave off a loud feedback. He tossed them only for Morph to shift back to his normal form and started playing 'Aloha 'Oe' through his loudspeaker. Leroy was caught by the music and his body shut down as his synapse matrix overloaded. The clones also disintegrated with their creator's defeat.

Stitch got up and ran over to Angelilo. He shook her shoulders gently and said, "Angelilo, snap out of it!"

Angelilo blinked her eyes and said, "Stitch? Where am I? What have I been doing? And why am I in these clothes?"

"Leroy and Soundwave brainwashed you and made you throw a concert so you could take over the other kids and experiments," said Stitch. He gave a tight hug and said, "I'm so glad you're okay now."

"Erm, I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment," said Chip, "but there's a bunch of teenagers out there who will be very annoyed if they don't get to hear the finale."

"Since the finale was supposed to be Angelilo's mind control song, we're gonna have to improvise," said Vicktoria.

"What songs have I been singing before?" asked Angelilo.

Draco picked up a clipboard and said, "Looks like a lot of pop songs."

"Is 'Everytime We Touch' among them?" asked Angelilo.

"Nope."

"Okay, we'll do that. Chip, Hyena, you'll be in charge of lights and sounds. Vicktoria, can you play any instruments?"

"I used to play the drums," said Vicktoria.

"Perfect. Stitch, think you can learn how to play that keytar in 1 minute?" Angelilo pointed at an ordinary keytar on the wall which was blue and red.

Stitch picked it up and pressed the keys to learn the notes. Before long, he was playing a small rift. "Piece of cake," said Stitch.

Then Angelilo noticed Contrinus, "Who are you?"

"This is our friend, Contrinus," said Draco, "She said she can fix what's wrong with your brain."

"There's something wrong with my brain?" asked Angelilo.

"The concussion activated your advanced singing powers to early," said Contrinus, "It made you susceptible to Soundwave's control."

"Can I produce a memory-erasing song?" asked Angelilo.

"I suppose you could if you could think of the right words for it," said Contrinus.

"Then you'll have to fix me after the concert. You, Draco, and Morph can provide fireworks after the song. Chip, can you get the music sheets for 'Everytime We Touch'?"

"Way ahead of you," said Chip. In a few seconds, he opened his chest compartment and took the music sheets from the printer inside.

"Thanks," said Angelilo, "C'mon guys, we've got a show to do."

Angelilo walked out on stage. The crowd of teenagers and experiments, who had been waiting for her return, cheered loudly. "Hey everyone, have you been having a good time?" called Angelilo. Everyone cheered loudly. "Okay, we're gonna end this concert a little differently. My friends are going to provide some backup music for me." Stitch and Vicktoria stepped out and took up their instruments. The teens, thinking they were also in costume, applauded. "Ok, here's our last song for the night," said Angelilo. She took a deep breath and started to sing:

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_.

During the keytar and drum duet, Angelilo performed some amazing dance moves. Her experience with hula, karate, and cheerleading provided for a fantastic display. When the singing part came back, she stopped dancing and resumed singing:

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Then the second keytar and drum duet, Angelilo started dancing again. This time, the stage lit up in time with her movements, somewhat like a giant version of Simon Says and Dance Dance Revolution. When the singing part came again, she didn't stop dancing as she sang:

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

When the song ended, the audience cheered and applauded madly. Angelilo bowed and said, "Thanks everyone. I hope you've all had a good time. I know I have. Before I go, I've got one last thing to say." Then she started singing a shorter, softer song in Turoian. When translated, the lyrics would read:

_You shall remember the concert_

_But not the one who performed it_

_You will go home now_

_Have a pleasant weekend_

The audience, under the sway of Angelilo's music, left the stadium with only a couple of comments between atenders. Angelilo sighed and said, "Now that's that over, let's see about this Soundwave character."

The Distracticon was just coming back online when the gang showed up. "Ok, mic boy," said Stitch, "You've got nowhere to go."

"You've got a lot of questions to answer," said Angelilo.

"And then you're going to jail, or the junkyard, whatever they do with robots," said Vicktoria.

"This time your calculations are completely incorrect," intoned Soundwave. He pressed one of the buttons on his chest and became surrounded by blue light. Laserbeak and Ratbat quickly flew to rejoin him. "My mission may have failed, but your troubles have just commenced. There will be more Distracticons and they shall be more effective." Before anyone could stop him, he and his pets disappeared.

"Did he use some kind of teleporter?" asked Draco.

"Possibly," said Chip, "It's also possible whatever it was transports through time as well as space."

"You mean he came from the future?" asked Vicktoria.

"Possibly, we'll just have to wait and see."

"In the meantime, we've got some cleaning up to do here," said Angelilo, "And when we're done, I vote we go out for pizza. But first, Contrinus, you think you fix my head now?"

"Certainly," said Contrinus. She flew up and landed on Angelilo's shoulders. Then she pressed her wingclaws into Angelilo's head and started humming to herself. A golden glow emitted from her claws and into Angelilo's scalp. Then Contrinus nodded her head and said, "It's done. Her brain's back to normal and her advanced singing powers has been repressed until she's matured enough."

"Huh, I don't feel any different," said Angelilo, "Anyways, we better get to work. That crowd left a lot of trash that needs to be picked up."

* * *

There's another chapter. Sorry it took so long to do. I had end-of-terms exams to do. I have no idea whether if Angelilo's diva clothes match with her pink fur, but then again, I don't have that much of a fashion sense either. Soundwave's immobilization frequency is based on those sonic stund devices in the Iron Man movie. 'Everytime We Touch' belongs to Cascada. There's only one chapter left and it'll be here soon. Until it appears, please review.


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

**Genetic Genesis**

**Chapter 8: All's Well That Ends Well**

It took a while for the gang to pick up the stadium. But when the last of the trash got thrown away, Chip called the Galactic Alliance regarding Leroy. After waiting for half an hour, a black spaceship appeared and touched down in the stadium. The rail descended and soon afterwards, the captain walked out. "Gantu!" said Stitch, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to retrieve Leroy," said Gantu, "The Grand Councilwoman thought it would be best if someone with experience saw to the transport of this fugitive." He noticed Leroy's hybrid form and said, "How did he get to be like this?"

"He had some help from a Distracticon robot named Soundwave," said Hyena, "Apparently, he helped spring him out of prison. By the way, Leroy can create mini-clones of himself so you might want to put more security around him."

Gantu rubbed his chin and said, "Hmm, never heard of a Distracticon before. We'll keep on the lookout for any suspicious robots. And we're going to make sure this troublemaker never escapes again." He pulled a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Leroy's wrist. ." Then he noticed Contrinus and looked at her with surprise and concern, "Who or what is this?"

Contrinus opened her beck to reply when Draco interjected, "Actually, that's a funny story. About three days ago, an escape pod crash landed on the island. Contrinus here was inside. She had total amnesia; all she could remember were her name and her powers. The escape pod self-destructed not long after that, so we never had a chance to look at it properly. We know we should have called the GA, but we felt that a more quiet atmosphere and approach is needed to help restore her memory. You don't have to worry, all she can do is heal people, mess with nerve points, and conjure firelight."

Gantu shrugged and said, "Fair enough. I understand your preference to gentler treatment in this situation. I went through that myself when Ploot knocked a palm tree on my head. Well, I better be going, this fugitive has been out of jail long enough."

"Perhaps you could visit us soon," said Angelilo.

Gantu smiled down at her and said, "If I have a day-off, I'll try to see if I can."

As Gantu took Leroy into the ship, Contrinus whispered to Draco, "Why did you stand in for me?"

"For two reasons," whispered Draco, "Number one, I don't think the Council would believe that Jumba didn't create you. Number two, there are some people who don't approve of artificial beings like us. They don't know anything about you yet, so it's a chance to be accepted as a natural being, rather than be treated as a 'trog' like us." Contrinus gave Draco a thoughtful and thankful look and continued on watching Gantu's ship take off, allowing him to take her arm.

When the group returned back to the house, Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley were all waiting for them. "Wonderful," said Jumba, "You have returned victorious."

"Yep," said Draco, "We kicked Soundwave's skidplate, sent Leroy back to jail, and got Angelilo back."

"I think this calls for a celebration," said Pleakley, "I'll go whip up a special dinner."

"While we're in the mood for celebration," said David, "We've got something to say."

"We've got big news," said Nani, "Angelilo, you're going to be an aunt. We're having a baby."

Everyone then applauded for them and Morph said, "Muzzle top."

Chip poked Morph in the back of the head and said, "First off, it's 'mazel tov'. Second, none of us are Jewish. But he's right, congratulations! I bet the next nine months will be full of happiness. Morning sickness, irregular cravings, and wild mood swings too, but happiness none the less."

"True, but we'll get through," said Nani, "but that's hardly the worst of what we'll expect. The women in the Pelekai family get incredible hand strength during pregnancy. I remember one time my Aunt Lily actually partially crushed a drain pipe when she got pregnant."

"Is that a fact?" said David, slightly nervously. He had been holding her hand until then, but he slowly removed it from her grasp.

As the others gave Nani and David their congratulations, Angelilo stood next to Stitch. "Do they give you any thoughts?" asked Angelilo.

"Actually, yes," said Stitch, "some pretty funny ones."

"I meant about us," said Angelilo pointedly.

"Oh," said Stitch, "Well, we're kinda young for that aren't we?"

"Obviously," said Angelilo.

"There's also a matter of whether we're actually capable of that."

"That's yet to be proven or disproved."

"And I'm not certain if I'm paternal material," said Stitch.

"Are you kidding?" said Angelilo, "You're one of the most rational, bravest, kindest, and caring people that I know. I couldn't think of anyone more fit for fatherhood than you."

"Maybe," said Stitch, "and I know your kindness, gentleness, and incredible ability to understand other people different from you makes you perfect mother material."

"So you think we could have a family in the future?" asked Angelilo.

"The future will tell," said Stitch and he kissed her brow.

"How about a little lower?" said Angelilo. Stitch grinned and kissed her on the lips.

Contrinus was watching this and nodded with satisfaction. But then Contrinus went into another room. It was simply a hall closet for various cleaning supplies. When she was certain was watching or capable of watching, she removed an object from her belt. It looked like a standard holographic projector, only it was more intricately designed. She placed the item on the floor and pressed the button on the side. From the top of the device came a light quickly flattened into a screen. The screen showed three figures, shrouded in cloaks. Evidentially, this device served as a holographic two-way communicator. The cloaked figure on the left spoke in a deep voice, "You have done well with you mission, Contrinus."

Contrinus bowed her head and said, "Thank you, sir."

"However, you could have done it with a bit more anonymousness," said the figure on the right with a feminine voice.

"It was the only way to make sure that she would be rescued before she was completely corrupted," said Contrinus.

"And there's the issue about 6-2-8," said the figure on the left.

The feminine figure turned to the one who spoke and said, "Must we really refer to him by number? We refer to the others by name."

The figure grunted and said, "Fine. As for Draco, you are getting too close to him."

"But he saved my life," protested Contrinus.

"Still, your… relationship with him might jeopardize your duty. You are here to watch over Angelilo. She is the most important being in this."

"Have I not been sent here to preserve the love between her and Stitch?" said Contrinus abruptly, "Isn't this whole thing about love? We seek protect Angelilo so she will be able to fulfill her destiny, but isn't it the ultimate preservation of peace and love the main goal for this? So why must my love with Draco be forbidden?"

The figure on the left was about to reply but the figure in the center, who has been silent this entire time, lifted his hand to silence him. Then he spoke with a voice slightly higher than the other, "You are right, Contrinus. Love is what this is all about. And Angelilo's bond with Stitch is indicated to be necessary in times to come. So it would hypocritical of us to forbid you a love life of your own."

Contrinus smiled and said, "Thank you, sir. I…"

"But," interrupted the figure, "in the long term, your relationship is not as crucial as hers. So while your own love is not forbidden, it must not interfere with the mission. At any cost."

Contrinus bowed her head and said, "I understand, sir." And the holographic communicator turned off. Contrinus sighed and picked up the device, "I hope it will never have to come to that." Then she put the device away and left the closet.

* * *

And there's the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the changes I've made from my previous version of this story. Since the few reviews I've had were positive, I'm going to assume that this story has been more accepted than the last one. It certainly has less plot holes in it. I am willing to try to write another story for this continuity, if you reviewers want me to. Since I won't be starting on it till next Feburary, there's plenty of time to decide whether you want me to continue or not. Please review.


End file.
